Time Is A Tricky Thing
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Davis was just expecting a boring day. But suddenly thing were getting out of control. Davis is trapped in another world unsure whether home is really where his heart is. But with danger building in the real world, it's time for Davis to be selfless.
1. From Out Of The Mist

A/N Davis central, multi chapter fic.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Digimon, I do own a wargreymon plushie but that's beside the point.

'What the hell!' Davis yelled swinging around in frustration, where the hell was he? He was surrounded by a dense white fog, that crept up his legs and obscured his view, he was so confused, he had no idea what the had just happened, in fact he couldn't remember how he even got here! As he rotated again part of the fog cleared and he saw a stretcher being rolled into an ambulance by too panicked paramedics, he felt like he should understand but the scene didn't make his confusion dim- in fact he was more confused than before. As he continued to watch TK was also pushed out of the building that he finally recognised as his high school, clutching his shoulder which was bleeding heavily. Lots of people were running about screaming, crying and Davis still had no idea what was going on he tried to step towards the scene as a sobbing Kari walked out of the building but an invisible force field pushed him back, he just couldn't remember.

He tried to turn away from the scene, but it surrounded him, everywhere and he finally got a look at the person who had been wheeled out before TK as the scene zoomed in, he could see a tuft of mahogany hair, smashed goggles -his goggles- and blood, lots of blood. Davis stumbled backwards and the fog encircled him again, he couldn't escape! It was suffocating him, trapping him! He forced the pictures of what he had just seen to the recess' of his mind, and tried to forget but the more he tried the more he remembered and all of a sudden a pain hit him and he slowly hesitantly looked down, only to see a patch of blood growing there and immense pain. Davis fell to his knees clutching his chest at the same time as a immense throbbing started at the back of his head, a trickle of blood fell from his head rolling down his face. There was no doubt in his mind that that body, was him.

Then the mist, everything that surrounded him disappeared until there was nothing, darkness. No sound, he tried to talk but no words escaped, it was as though all his senses had stopped working- it was neither warm nor cold and there was absolutely no light what so ever, it was enough to drive a person mad- or make them remember…but maybe that was the same thing.

That Morning

It was a morning like any other, and there was no reason why today should be any different. It was a Wednesday, Davis' least favourite day of a week because Wednesday was half way through, but yet still had two days to suffer through after. Davis had of course been late, as he always was, timekeeping wasn't a strong point for Davis as he saw neither a need or a purpose as everyone else always knew what time it was and sought to it that he was reminded as much as possible.

'Davis! Your going to be late!' Yelled his Mother causing Davis to sigh, why do people insist on telling him what he already knows?

'What time is it?' He yelled back, he had a clock in his room but he was packing his bag and he didn't have the _time to do it. _

'_Quarter past eight!' shouted his Mom, grabbing his bag and slipping on his trainers he dashed into the kitchen snatched a piece of toast from the side and gave his mom a quick kiss and a wave and then, he was gone._

_The day was going the same as always- boringly. Davis slowly glanced around the science room glancing at TK and Kari who were both holding hands under the table, they had started going out a couple months ago to nobody's surprise, and although Davis couldn't say he wasn't jealous of TK he definitely didn't mind them going out, he had long ago accepted that Kari would never be his girl, and if he had to lose to anyone he was glad it was TK mainly because he knew that TK would never hurt Kari, rather him than those other tossers. _

_Not until Geography did anything weird happen, and what happened wasn't just weird…but terrifying. _

_They were doing a geography test, about something called 'the industrial revolution' which Davis didn't give a rats arse about. It was long and it was boring, the silence was agonising only the scraping of pens or the shuffling of students that's when Davis, who hadn't even attempted to do his paper heard a sudden sharp noise coming from the distance, he sat up straighter and heard it again 'pop…pop' It sounded like gunfire. Davis suddenly stood up and quickly crossed the room to the door, the whole class looking at him weirdly. _

'_Davis Motomiya! Sit down this instant' Demanded his teacher Mrs Kieo. Davis shushed with his hand and stuck his head out of the door, he heard the noise again getting closer. _

'_Do you hear that?' Davis whispered pulling his head back in. The whole class was still staring at him._

'_Hear what?' One person shouted _

'_Shh… listen' they all did, and this time shouts and screams accompanied the shots. _

'_What the hell?' One kid muttered. _

'_Mrs! We need to get out quickly.' Davis insisted walking to the window and pulling in open, it was about a ten foot drop. 'Everyone out!' and they quickly obliged climbing out as quick as possible, especially as the screams were getting closer. Davis however didn't climb out, he helped his young teacher out and headed for the classroom door- he had to find his friends. Davis pulled his D3 out of his pocket and quickly typed out a message, Cody was still in lower school, so he would be alright and Ken still went to a different school, it was only TK, Kari and Yolei he needed to worry about. He knew Kari and TK had food tech and Yolei had maths. Maths was closer so he headed down the corridor. Checking classrooms and warning them as he went, he knew the shooter was behind him, so he should have time if he was quick, he figured that anyone at other end of the school would head out of the back door. He was trying to make sure people left quietly, so the shooter or shooters didn't realise that he was evacuating people, he then remembered! The police, he quickly dialled the three 9's and waited for it to connect._

'_Hello, emergency services, what service do you require?'_

'_Police! And an Ambulance!'_

'_Can you please explain what's happening'_

'_Yes, my names Davis Motomiya, I'm in Obidia High school, and there is a shooter in the school, some one has got a gun!' He whispered trying to keep his cool as he headed stealthily to the maths department._

'_Okay, the emergency services have been dispatched, where are you currently?'_

'_I'm in the school building, no one realises what's going on, I'm trying to get them out'_

'_You need to leave the building'_

'_Sorry no can do, my friends are in here.' _

'_Ok Davis, keep on the line, but don't talk okay, we need you to keep quiet.'_

'_Rodger that.' Davis said shoving the phone into his jacket pocket he was at Yolei's room now, he opened the door._

'_Sir!' He said urgently 'We are evacuating' everyone in the class was staring at him including the maths teacher. Yolei was looking at him confused._

'_Why?' Asked the teacher._

'_Listen you need to get out, there is a gun in the school, can't you hear?' Everyone paused and listened eyes growing wide in panic, standing up and trying to rush to the door. _

'_Wait!' Shouted Davis 'You need to be quiet, the shooter is in the south side of the school, head down to east wing stairs, warn people on the way.' _

'_Boy, I don't understand.'_

'_Sir please do! Does anyone have a phone?' He asked as he expected they all shook their heads faces pale- a few students were crying. Davis quickly walked over to Yolei pulled out his phone and gave it her, 'Go with them lead them out to the bottom floor and well out of the building I'm on the phone to the emergency services, just get out quick!' He said as the students headed for the door, Yolei however didn't move._

'_What about you Davis?' She whispered trembling._

'_I need to find TK and Kari, I sent them an email but they wont have them out.' _

'_Davis, I'll come with you.' _

'_No go with them ok? Get out quickly I need you to make sure everyone gets out Ok? Don't worry I will be ok.' Davis smiled pushing her out of door and down the corridor. Yolei stopped and hugged him._

'_Don't do anything stupid.' She whispered, he didn't say anything funny just pushed her down the corridor gently. _

_The gunshots where getting closer and the screams were happening less thankfully, the food tech room was close by so he made his way there, treading slowly, peering behind every door, he was terrified, his brow was sweating his hands trembling and he wanted nothing more than to sit and cry, but he had to make sure his friends were alright and safe. He heard a loud screaming from behind him, it seemed people had noticed the shots- finally. He wondered how long it had been since he had heard that shot, It couldn't have been too long but felt like hours._

'_Pop, Pop' Davis began to run he had reached the classroom now and ran in. _

'_What is going on young man.' The teacher said annoyed but Davis said nothing leaning against the wall trying to control himself. He looked out of the door again, the shooter was now on this floor the second floor and Davis had cleared it hardly anyone was on it, he was suddenly aware of how loudly everyone was talking. _

'_Shut up' he said forcefully shutting the door and sitting against it. TK and Kari walked over to him, looking confused, everyone was still talking 'SHHH' Davis said forcefully. Looking out of the door again. The room finally fell silent._

'_What's going on Davis?' TK asked his friend. _

'_There's a gunman, in the school' He said. No one moved, they didn't seem to believe him until the shots were heard again._

'_Why are you locking us in then?' Asked a girl looking terrified._

'_The nearest staircase is behind the shooter, we can't get out!' Davis moaned. TK seemed to snap to attention lifting the teachers desk with a few other's and pushing it against the door once Davis had moved. TK walked to the window, it was a twenty or more so drop, they could jump out of window but he didn't want them to get hurt. Davis leant up and turned all the lights off and hoped the shooter would think this was empty like the rest of the classrooms. TK was now in charge, which Davis was happy about, he was wiped and to scared to do anything. TK seemed to be taking it all in his stride. That's when they heard slow, muffled footsteps._

_The whole room seemed to hold its breath, everyone pushing themselves against the wall in an effort to hide themselves, Davis crawled and sat in front of the desk, that's when the handle began to rattle._

_No one moved, no one breathed, hands where clasped over mouths to keep in the scared gasps that were threatening to escape Kari had her eyes shut, holding TK's hand. The person then walked away, Kari crawled to window, they could probably jump onto the dinning hall roof, she motioned for everyone to go for it but then a shot was fired from the corridor, and someone screamed, everyone froze before Kari pushed them to the window they quickly began to lower themselves out, but TK, Kari, Davis and two others were still in the room when the first shot was fired and they all ducked for cover. _

_Davis was laid on the floor heart beating fast, his eyes gathering water, he was sixteen years old, why was this happening? He looked at the door, it wasn't locked and he crawled back towards it to lean against the desk, he was felt a bullet skim past the top of his head, and he glanced up at the shooter, it was a male, and his face was twisted into sick animalistic pleasure. Davis stopped, that face was so sickening, he had been imagining the shooter to be inhuman, an animal, but this person clearly was human, and it disgusted Davis, how could he do this? He felt a bullet whiz past him again and ducked down against the desk, TK was helping the other two out of the window out of view from the door, as soon as the other two were gone he motioned for Kari to come but as she tried to crawl the gunman aimed at her, TK did what any other man so in love with his girlfriend, he dived in front of her taking a shot to the shoulder, and falling to the ground, Davis stood up and dashed to his friend, and then pain immense pain the feeling of falling… then darkness._

_A/N There you go chapter one. How was it did you enjoy it Review please chapter two should be up shortly thanks for reading. Please review _


	2. Sleepy City

_A/N Always remember to read and review. it's good for you. Thanks for the lovely reviews btw, you don't believe how pressured I feel now into not only get the story right so you enjoy it but to make sure I don't up straying from the original concept of the story! Thanks again - Enjoy! A/N_

**Disclaimer: NO I haven't gained the rights to Digimon in-between chapter one and chapter two! **

* * *

_He felt a bullet whiz past him again and ducked down against the desk, TK was helping the other two out of the window out of view from the door, as soon as the other two were gone he motioned for Kari to come but as she tried to crawl the gunman aimed at her, TK did what any other man so in love with his girlfriend, he dived in front of her taking a shot to the shoulder, and falling to the ground, Davis stood up and dashed to his friend, and then pain immense pain the feeling of falling… then darkness._

Chapter two- Sleepy City.

The darkness was still surrounding him and he was bored, so very bored and all of a sudden the darkness was gone and so was he.

Davis woke up in a bed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes he wondered if it was all a dream, but he somehow knew it wasn't he staggered groggily out of the room and realised he had no idea where he was. He wasn't in his apartment, or even in fact in an apartment, he was in a house. He walked down the stairs and bumped into a girl.

The girl was about his age with longish brown hair, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a chequered shirt.

'Sorry!' He apologised.

'It's Ok.' She muttered glancing shyly to the ground.

'I'm Davis' he said sticking out his hand, which she took gingerly and shook it softly

'Mai' she whispered

'Where am I… Mai?' he asked

'Your in the land of the living dead' she said.

'Ok so- wait what?'

'It's where people between life and death come.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, everyone here, has been in a serious accident in the real world, and are in the real world, in comas'

'So are you in a coma?' He asked slowly trying to take it all in.

'Yes, I was hit by a car.' She said gently.

'Oh I'm sorry, does that mean I'm in a coma?' He questioned softly.

'Yes.'

'Great.' Davis moaned. 'So what do we even do here?'

'It's like the real world, except time passes much quicker, we grow old and get to live out our life in case we never can return home.'

'Oh' Davis said. 'So does this mean I have to go to school?' She smiled and laughed

'Yes we have to go to school'

'Oh man even in comas I get to have no fun!'

* * *

(Hospital Real world)

Kari was sobbing, the days events had finally caught up with her and she was finding it impossible to stop, she was sat outside TK's room, the Doctors had removed the bullet which was lodged in his shoulder, it had tore though his muscle and had just missed an artery there had been a lot of blood but he should be awake soon, she hadn't been to see Davis yet, but she knew he was much more serious than TK she just wanted TK to wake up and to bring him up to date with what was happening with Davis.

There had been 18 fatalities at the school that day, and 10 more with injuries, three of the 10 were critical. Yolei had been waiting with her, but she left to talk to Ken and get some information on Davis' condition, all they could do was wait. There was suddenly a bustle in the room, and a nurse came out,

'You can come in here now miss, he's woken up- he's a little groggy but that's expected.'

'Thank you Ma'am' Kari said gratefully heading into the room.

'Kari?' Croaked TK.

'Yeah it's me TK, are you ok?' She asked feeling silly, of course he wasn't he had been shot.

'Can't feel anything to be honest' TK admitted 'How's everyone else? Is Davis ok?'

'Everyone else is fine, Davis is still in ICU' Kari said sadly she didn't know anything else.

'ICU?' TK asked looking confused

'Intensive care unit.'

'Oh' Said TK looking glum. 'Oh'

'I'm glad you're ok TK, thanks for you know saving me.' She said picking his hand up from the bed a planting a kiss on his knuckles.

'Was my job as a boyfriend to save you;' TK said embarrassed.

'Don't lie TK' Kari said playfully. 'You know it wasn't'

'Kari you know, you know it's because I love you right?'

'I know, and I love you too.' She lent over and kissed his cheek. 'Don't do it again.'

'Don't do what?'

'Get shot and leave me with two bleeding guys' Kari sobbed.

'I don't plan on ever doing it again.'

'Good.'

'Go find out about Davis, I'm tired anyway'

'If you're sure' Kari stood up 'See you soon' she blew him a kiss and headed out of the room.

* * *

(Davis- Coma World.)

A couple of weeks had past since his sudden arrival in what he liked to call 'sleepy city' people came every day or so, and people left just as often. Him and Mai had become quite good friends, there was very few people their age around here, school was fun though they had a laugh since there was only five of them he didn't really want to leave her, not if it meant Mai being on her own.

'Davis!' she yelled as she came barrelling towards him laughing her head off.

'What have you done?' smirked Davis, she had really come out of her shell now he knew her better and her mischievous side had presented itself, she had the best ideas.

'I-' but she stopped as she was giggling too much to get the words out 'You know that grumpy man? Well I, I-' She stopped again and bent over laughing 'well lets just say someone put itching powder in his clothes, and he has no idea who!' she burst into laughter again as did Davis. It was best when they were laughing as then they didn't think about their real life.

'Davis- Davis!' She called 'Lets go play football, I want you to teach me more again.' Davis smiled and then chased her to the park catching her in a hug just before she reached the park. She smiled and looked up at him leaning towards him then, she nipped his arm- causing him to yowl in pain and let go of her and she ran off into the park.

'Last one there's a rotten egg!' She shouted to him. Davis ran full pelt but there was no way he was going to win.

'Mai!' He bellowed to her, she slowly turned a cheeky smile on her face. He looked at the ground and close to him was a football, he smirked at her and booted it towards the net behind her, it soared in.

'Cheat! Cheater! Cheater!' She chanted they then proceeded to play a one and one match for the rest of the evening and soon it was time to go home and go to bed which they both secretly feared.

Whilst asleep the barriers between the real world and the world of the living dead weakened, meaning they were haunted by images of what's happening in the real world, what people were saying, the doctors, it was terrifying but kept them in touch with the real world, and the longer they stayed here in peaceful tranquillity- together, the less they wanted to return.

'Night Mai' muttered Davis pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

'Night Davis' she said she opened her door and started walking in before turning to Davis.

'Would you mind sleeping over, I hate being alone when I have- you know.' Davis paused for a second

'Ok Mai'

They had a great night eating popcorn and watching movies until they both fell asleep on the sofa, Mai's head resting on Davis' shoulder and clutched in his hand was the remote still.

'_Davis' _The voices called as he tossed and turned in his sleep _'Davis, come back to me I'm sorry little brother, wake up- please wake up.'_ He could feel the drag that the voices caused dragging back to the living, but he wasn't ready not yet _'he should have woken up by now, it is an induced coma, he should have woken up, it is after all three hours after the operation…. I don't understand.' _Neither did Davis but he presumed it was because he didn't want to go _'Davis, my little brave boy, wake up now' _His mother, she wanted him to go back, to go home, but he couldn't not yet not now…he wasn't ready- he liked it here '_Davis, thank you for coming to warn me, but now you need to get of your lazy ass and wake up already!'_ Yolei, shouting at him as usual but with a tenderness that was usually absent _'Davis…Davis…Davis…Davis…' _the voices cried over and over again until he awoke sheeted in sweat.

His arm was around Mai, who was whimpering at her dreams, so Davis tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly and she stilled, instantly calming down. Davis looked at the girl beside him and admired not just her beauty but everything about her, her sparkling personality her playful ways and how alike but yet how different he was from her, he really did like her and no matter how much he wanted to go home, he couldn't, he couldn't leave her on her own, and if he did leave he may never see her again.

He pushed her hair away from her face, having no idea that she felt exactly how he did, and how getting attached in this world was one of the worst things you could do, as it stopped you from wanting to leave. He thought back to his dream, three hours since he'd entered his coma in the real world but nearly three weeks he had been here, he wondered how long Mai had been here, how long she'd been trapped here alone, he wondered if they aged here, to be honest he wondered a lot of things.

But was thing was clear until Mai could go home, he wouldn't leave either.

_A/N I liked this chapter when I first wrote it, and I still do, So what do you think of Mai? Or Sleepy City? Leave me reviews as my story is not only what I want it to be but what you want it to be as well- I aim to please! Reviews Would be as nice as a relaxing sunbathe in a lagoon in somewhere exotic with a handsome- wait I must stop fantasising! Anyway Review- Chapter 3 is on it's way!_


	3. Little Brothers And New Love

A/N Chapter 3! Oh my god. Yes So enjoy this latest chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, been busy with science coursework. :) Enjoy and Review peeps!

Last time, on 'Times a Tricky Thing'

_His arm was around Mai, who was whimpering at her dreams, so Davis tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly and she stilled, instantly calming down. Davis looked at the girl beside him and admired not just her beauty but everything about her, her sparkling personality her playful ways and how alike but yet how different he was from her, he really did like her and no matter how much he wanted to go home, but he couldn't't, he couldn't't leave her on her own, and if he did leave he may never see her again. _

_He pushed her hair away from her face, having no idea that she felt exactly how he did, and how getting attached in this world was one of the worst things you could do, as it stopped you from wanting to leave. He thought back to his dream, three hours since he'd entered his coma in the real world but nearly three weeks he had been here, he wondered how long Mai had been here, how long she'd been trapped here alone, he wondered if they aged here, to be honest he wondered a lot of things._

_But was thing was clear until Mai could go home, he wouldn't leave either_.

* * *

Chapter 3- Falling For Her

It had been six months, six months since he had landed in this world, six months in which he had fallen in love with Mai. He had of course not told her, it was too embarrassing and she was his only friend in this world and he her only, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that friendship.

In those months they had grown incredibly close, so close that Davis could no longer imagine a life without her in it. He had worked it out from his dreams of the real world that each week here was only an hour there, so he had been in a coma now for roughly around a day. Only a day when for him it seemed like forever since that day, since he had been shot and the pull for him to return was lessening each day, he no longer wanted to leave.

The city was like a ghost town there was hardly any people and no one they could get to know, there was no cars no traffic, no bustling shoppers- it was empty.

He had Mai here, and if he returned there was no guarantee he would ever see her again. He needed her now she was his only light.

He did however miss them though, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about them. He couldn't not think about them because every night he heard them pleading with him, begging him, and his resolve would weaken for a while but then all he had to do was see her and all those thoughts would leave him, he felt that he should be here that he needed to be here for a little longer at least.

Real World- Hospital (24 hours)

'Come on Jun… you need to go home and get some sleep' Davis' Mom said pulling her out of the chair beside Davis 'There's nothing you can do here.'

'He needs me' Jun said adamantly.

'But he's not going to wake up soon the doctors said-'

'I don't care I know he can hear me… I just know.' She paused staring into her Mom's eyes 'Please' she begged.

'Fine, but I'm staying too'

'NO!' Shouted Jun before realising this might be the only choice 'Can I have least have some alone time with him- please.' Davis' mom looked conflicted for several moments before walking swiftly to the door.

'I'm going to get you a change of clothes I'll be about an hour.' And with that she left the room her 'clop, cloping' footsteps echoing down the corridor. Jun sat back down in the chair slumped slightly her brow furrowed as she stared at her little brother hooked up to various contraptions as she looked at his face she thought she saw a smile- but It was gone before she could be sure.

'Little brother' she spoke softly 'Please wake up, I'm missing all my soap's he-here' she choked slightly on her words. 'Wherever you are you better be having one hell of a time else you have no excuse for not getting back here. I need you here!' The tears started building up in the corner of her eyes but she wiped them away and grabbed his hand. 'I know you can hear me Davie, I know you can. So I'm only going to say this once so you better listen u-p' She paused trying to gather the strength 'I love you little brother, I don't say it but then again I didn't expect you to get shot did I? Why do you have to be so brave!' she finally sobbed letting the tears out 'Wh- Why couldn't you just have left, saved yourself like everyone else d-did.' she took some deep gulps of air trying to steady her breathing before continuing 'But I'm proud of you Davie-boy. You're a hero' Jun smirked at this 'I suppose they don't realise that you leave you're dirty underpants on the floor!' She exclaimed expecting an indigent 'H-ey!' In return. But none came and that's when she finally collapsed into uncontrollable tear's realising that he could never wake up from this, there could be no more arguments no more little brother.

'Pl-Please… Please just wa-ke up Little brother.'

* * *

'Davis!' Mai shouted chasing him through the park, 'Davis!' She had stupidly agreed to race him to the woods and of course she was losing, too busy concentrating on running fast she didn't notice the slight ditch in the grass causing her to stumble and fall with a startled scream landing painfully scraping both her knee's in the process.

Davis turned around suddenly when he heard Mai's scream, he saw her fall and dashed back to her skidding to a halt next to her on the floor, he gently lifted her back to her feet brushing the dirt of her face leaving her with a streak of brown mud on her cheek she looked at him thankfully glad that he was still holding her up as her ankle was hurting quiet badly and she doubted she could hold her own weight on it.

'Are you ok?' He asked frowning in concern as he looked at her painful grimace.

'Yeah- I think so anyway' she said lightly before realising how close their heads were together and how she could see all of the freckles on the end of his nose, panicking she took a step away from him, forgetting in her haste that her ankle was twisted, he foot gave way underneath her and she almost crashed to the ground again but Davis' strong arm's encircled her saving her from meeting the mud for the second time that day.

'Be careful Mai' they were suddenly very close to each other again, and it was in that second that Mai realised something she didn't care they were this close- she liked it. Glancing up at him shyly she had a second revelation Davis wasn't going to kiss her, which meant she would have to kiss him. Staring into his eye's she leant forward and quick as lightening placed her lips over his before trying to jump backwards but Davis' arms stopped her. He considered her with a puzzled look before seemingly gaining confidence from nowhere with a small grin he leant forward and kissed her. This time neither drew away it was a soft kiss and from behind closed eye's they saw fireworks. When they finally pulled away Mai had a humoured smirk on her face.

'So are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or what? I don't just snog random strangers you know.' Davis looked at her unimpressed before leaning forward so their lips were millimetres away.

'Shut up smart arse' he kissed her again before stepping back taking a deep breath 'Mai, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked seriously.

'Aren't you going to get down on one knee?' Mai teased him, Davis just rolled his eyes and self-consciously shoving his hands into his pockets. 'I might have to think about it…' she said her head cocked to one side pretending to think.

'Mai' He growled at her.

'Yes I will, on one condition if we ever break up this changes nothing between us.'

'Ok.'

'Pinkie swear 'she said grinning as she held out her little finger.

'Pinkie swear' he agreed hooking his finger around hers and shaking.

They didn't realise that this new relationship could stop them from ever going home.

* * *

A/N A bit shorter but I wanted to cut it off about here. Sorry! Please review it means a lot to me!

So questions:

Did you like the Mai/Davis bit?

How did you feel about Jun?

It's easter holidays so I should be able to update more!

'Sleepy City'


	4. Dieing to Return

_A/N Another Chapter! __J I like this chapter, but it's up to you I suppose. Happy belated Easter!_

**Last Time…**

'_So are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or what? I don't just snog random strangers you know.' Davis looked at her unimpressed before leaning forward so their lips were millimetres away._

'_Shut up smart arse' he kissed her again before stepping back taking a deep breath 'Mai, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked seriously. _

'_Aren't you going to get down on one knee?' Mai teased him, Davis just rolled his eyes and self-consciously shoving his hands into his pockets. 'I might have to think about it…' she said her head cocked to one side pretending to think._

'_Mai' He growled at her. _

'_Yes I will, on one condition if we ever break up this changes nothing between us.'_

'_Ok.' _

'_Pinkie swear 'she said grinning as she held out her little finger. _

'_Pinkie swear' he agreed hooking his finger around hers and shaking. _

_They didn't realise that this new relationship could stop them from ever going home._

**Chapter 4- Dieing to return.**

He had decided that this world was a virus, one of those things that looks really good but it just…isn't.

The only good thing about this place was Mai, if it wasn't for her he would have left four years ago when he first arrived- it would have been the first thing he had done, gone asleep and been greeted by his parents his sister, Demiveemon, his friends.

He missed the real world so much it hurt, he physically ached to be there, he knew and his body knew that he was no longer supposed to be here. That it had been time to return a long time ago.

He longed to return, the pull when he went to sleep was so strong, but he didn't leave- not yet he needed to spend as much time as possible with Mai before the inevitable happened and they were separated. He loved her so much he couldn't bare to lose her, even for how much he would gain.

For the four years he had been here, neither one of them had ever mentioned the real world and returning. He figured because neither one of them dare bring up the subject. In a way he was being selfish he didn't want her to return even though he had a sneaky suspicion she wanted to leave too. But if they both left, what if they died? What if their bodies just couldn't cope and that was it? What if Mai died and he lost her…forever.

Four years had taught him a lot, in fact he could have said he grew up, that's what time does it mocks us and shows us our faults. Time changes us it alters us, we have no choice. It's sometimes said that we wish for time to pass faster, and sometimes it goes too fast. Time is one of the things we can't control and happens to everyone, we grow old. Time causes wrinkles, deepens scars. Time makes fools of us all.

But he knew that really being here for four years really was only amounted to a week in the real world.

In four years him and Mai had become one of 'them' couples. They did everything together, one because they enjoyed each others company and two because they had no one else.

If things had been different, and if he had been in the real world he would have proposed to her by now, but doing that now would only serve as more of a reminder of what they could have, if they were in the real world with their friends and family.

He wanted to give her that, so very much. She deserved the best and wasting away trapped in a coma because he was too selfish to let her leave wasn't fair. She deserved better than that. Better than worrying that they would be stuck here forever.

She deserved to chat with all her friends and go to the movies, to walk past people in the street. She deserved to have random conversations with strangers.

She didn't deserve this empty city, with no one but him.

He himself deserved better. Neither one of them should be stuck here- forever.

This gave them a possibility of life, but not as good as the possibility of life if they returned. What they could do, how they could live. It was worth the risk.

It was then that he made up his mind, they both had to go home.

Turning over slightly to face Mai he nudged her shoulder, she made a motion with her hand to try and slap him away.

'Mai- wake up.' With that she groggily opened her eye's sitting up pulling the covers with her she turned to face the alarm clock.

'Davis it's 3'o'clock in the bleedin' morning!' She moaned. Shutting her eyes and trying to snuggle back into him.

'Mai, we need to talk.' Her head shot up looking at him with a worried expression, the sort of look those words bring out in a person.

'Davis, you aren't breaking up with me are you?' She joked but only half so, she added 'because you could have at least waited until the morning.' Davis flushed slightly.

'I, want to go back.' He spoke quickly looking over her shoulder so he didn't have to look at her expression. 'I need to go back, the pull it just gets stronger and stronger and I think it's time' he babbled. He finally looked back at her to see a small smile on her face.

'I want to go back too' she said softly. 'I miss them all you know.'

'Yeah' Davis mumbled 'Me too.' He leaned into her shoulder and gave her a soft hug.

'But I don't want to leave you.' She said even more softly, catching his eye. Her eyes were filling up with tears but not one of them spilled.

'But we wont. I've thought about it. We both live in Japan you only live like 30 minutes away from me, tell me where you live and we will remember.' Davis Spoke excitedly

'But how do you know we will remember?' she asked accusingly pulling away from him slightly to stare determinedly into his eyes.

'Because your too important to forget.' He answered honestly looking into her eyes ignoring the cheese alert ringing in his head.

'When?' she asked excitedly, looking forward of the prospect of returning.

'Tomorrow' he said after a moment of deliberation.

'In that case I think we should do nothing and stay in bed all day.'

'You think so do you?' he teased tweaking her nose and laughing at her annoyed expression.

'I reckon so' she replied pushing him back down onto the soft bed with a wicked grin.

Nowhere Land

One minute he had closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was floating- floating in darkness. It was so very annoying, he had gone from one shitty place to another and to make things worse? Mai wasn't here with him this time.

He had given in to the pull, just closed his eyes and dropped all resistance, expecting rather foolishly so, to open his eyes to be surrounded family- obviously that hadn't happened leaving him the question, where the hell was he?

Was he dead? Had he actually _died?_

He didn't feel dead… just disconnected.

It was like when you get really tired, and nothing feels real.

Davis swung round, looking behind him… in front of him, he could feel another presence but he couldn't see them, or hear them, but he knew someone was here. He paused relaxing and focusing on that presence, after a moment he felt recognition wash over him- Mai. So was she here too? It was hard to say since he couldn't see anything, not even his hand in front of his face. Was she floating as well, in this dark void, with nothing or nobody to talk to?

Where the hell was he?

'Mai?' His voice reverberated around the black void. 'Mai' he shouted louder, his voice stinging his own eardrums.

'Mom? Dad? ANYONE!' he screamed in desperation, collapsing in to what would have been the floor if this place actually existed 'SOMEBODY'

But only deathly silence reverberated from his call.

**Real World- Davis' room (7 Day's)**

T.K was Davis' current visitor he had earlier that day (finally) been discharged from hospital, and the first thing he had done was to wander down to ICU and see Davis.

Davis had saved all their lives, if he hadn't evacuated all those people the mortality rate would have been significantly higher, especially because most people weren't even aware of the shooting until they had been warned the Detective Chief Inspector Reynolds's had said that on television

'_Without Mr Motomiya nobody would have realised the attack until much later, he managed to safely evacuate ¾ of the school, and direct them to the safest exits, thanks to his quick thinking we only had 18 mortality's which although heart rendering and terrible to lose so many young lives without young Motomiya the police wouldn't have been alerted to much later and many more lives would have been lost, we have to thank the lord that Mr Motomiya didn't listen to the schools no mobile policy. _

_The figures for this tragedy are at 18 mortality's, 17 students and one teacher. We had 7 wounded casualties which are all recovering well, also out of the 3 critical two are currently stable and only Mr Motomiya is still in Intensive Care.' _

Eighteen people dead, he had known some of those people. Some of them he had known from lessons other from basketball. One was even in his form, he'd sat next to him. Eighteen people… and it could have so easily been more if they hadn't been saved by Davis.

It didn't surprise him though that Davis saved them all, Davis was a hothead, he acted before he thought. He must have gone tearing off looking for them all, before even considering the danger he could be in. He had saved so many lives. He had trailed all over school to warn them because they hadn't read his email and he knew they wouldn't have. If he had just checked his D-Terminal all of this could have been avoided, and Davis wouldn't be in a coma.

He stared down at Davis, at the pipe stuck down his throat helping him breath. He looked away quickly it was hard to see Davis like this.

Davis was so full of life, so exciting, always doing something that to see him essentionally lifeless was difficult and upsetting.

It was then that he heard a gurgle from Davis and his eyes sprang back to the previously lifeless body, Davis' eyes were still closed but something was different, something had changed. He sat down beside him.

'Davis?' He called. There was no reply, no gurgle and he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. 'Davis can you hear me?' There was a soft gurgle in reply from the bed. Davis' eyes were twitching from beneath his eyelids then all of a sudden his body began to twitch and shudder his whole body moving- the machine he was strapped to began to wail but T.K didn't move, he stood there with his mouth open in shock; it was as if all noise had been sucked out of the room- he couldn't die… could he?

He was suddenly aware of a nurse trying to forcibly drag him out of the room but he shrugged her off and stepped back to give the doctors room, he then watched in horror as the dreadful scene unfolded in all its ghastly glory.

The nurse unattached the breathing pipe, laid the bed down flat and removed the pillows. The doctors were speaking, or screaming to each other- which TK wasn't sure- he heard nothing just focused on Davis, mind whirring as he wondered what the hell was going on, one minute he was fine- the next this.

'Paddles!'

'Charging to 180!'

'Clear!'

'Not working charging to 200, clear!' He watched as they gave up the paddles and began to pump on his chest, trying to get his heart beating.

'Davis' he whispered blinking back tears 'Don't die'

'Please don't die…' and then the tears fell. He closed his eyes to block out Davis' lifeless body and the nurses fruitless attempts.

_A/N Okay, this wasn't how I originally planned it but for some reason I keep wanting to put Davis in mortal peril…Oh well. Hope you enjoyed and please review! BTW all the medical bits I actually researched. It is all close to medical truth, kind of. Review to make me smile! :) Haha! Just re-edited it. :P_


	5. What In The World?

_A/N Hey! Chapter 5... Woah! Thankyou to all people who have, reviewed, read or put my story on story alert. I am beyond the moon and nearing Mars in happiness! So Thankyou, I hope this lives up to expectations. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, no matter how much I beg, and will never own Digimon. I own Mai, but that's about it._

**Last Time…**

'_Davis?' He called. There was no reply no gurgle and he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. 'Davis can you hear me?' There was a soft gurgle in reply from the bed. Davis' eyes were twitching from beneath his eyelids then all of a sudden his body began to twitch and shudder his whole body moving- the machine he was strapped to began to wail and T.K didn't move, he stood there with his mouth open in shock; it was as if all noise had been sucked out of the room- he couldn't die… could he?_

_He was suddenly aware of a nurse trying to forcibly drag him out of the room but he shrugged her off stepping back to give the doctors room he watched in horror._

_The nurse unattached the breathing pipe, laid the bed down flat and removed the pillows. The doctors were speaking, or screaming to each other, which TK wasn't sure, he heard nothing just focused on Davis, mind whirring as he wondered what the hell was going on, one minute he was fine- the next this._

'_Paddles!'_

'_Charging to 180!' _

'_Clear!'_

'_Not working charging to 200, clear!' He watched as they gave up the paddles and began to pump on his chest, trying to get his heart beating. _

'_Davis' he whispered blinking back tears 'Don't die' _

'_Please don't die…' and then the tears fell. He closed his eyes to block out Davis' lifeless body and the nurses fruitless attempts._

* * *

**Chapter 5- What in the World?**

Davis was sat in the darkness feeling rather depressed he could feel nothing but the steady hum of his heart… no but wait he couldn't even feel that any more, except a sharp pain in his chest every few minutes- that was it.

Then, all feeling disappeared there was nothing left but the darkness. The lonely, cold, darkness.

Then, a small light appeared shinning in the distance and Davis squinted trying to block the sharp shinning rays. It was strange and felt warm and comforting in this dark void. Davis thought back to all the stories he had heard about, about walking into the 'light' to move on. But Davis didn't want to move on, he wasn't going anywhere near it, ignoring the fact that he craved to feel that warmth.

Davis sat for a while just staring at it wondering what he was supposed to do, should he go into it? Then a dark shape came from the bright light a stepped towards him.

'Davis Motomiya.' He stated the dark shadow was looking right at him, in fact it felt like he was looking inside him, searching him, looking for something.

'Yes?' Davis replied somewhat shakily trying to ignore the knot of apprehension lodged in his stomach.

'You shouldn't be here.'

'Excuse me?'

'You should have returned'

'So I'm not dead?' Davis said relieved.

'Not yet'

'What do you mean?' Davis questioned.

'I mean that you are alive. But I don't know how long for.'

'I'm going to die?' Davis gulped as he stuttered out the question. Dieing wasn't really on his to-do list right now.

'Not here, Not now, but soon' The voice was calm but loud his voice reached all corners of the dark vastness and rebounded. His voice emanated power.

'Tell me, please, why am I trapped here' The dark shadow looked uneasy for a moment, before it replied it's loud voice echoing as it rumbled in the darkness.

'I am unsure why you are here, you shouldn't be here. But you are' The voice itself seemed confused, as if 'it' was no more clued in than Davis.

'Where am I' Davis asked, he had so many questions but none the shadow seemed able to answer.

'This is the nothingness,'

'Why am I here then, why do you think I am here' Davis asked desperately.

'I should not be telling such things to those who pass through here, but I sense you are an exception, I would guess that someone is manipulating you, and that it is effecting you in a way I didn't think possible' The shadow didn't move, it was stationary not a single muscle twitched- if it even had muscles, Davis wasn't ruling anything out.

'Why is it? What is it?'

'I can not say, but I will say this, you should have either gone back or gone into the light, you shouldn't be here'

'why?' Davis asked again feeling a little repetitive 'I chose not to go into the light'

'No one can chose, it takes you' The shadow said plainly.

'I don't understand'

'I don't expect you too'

'Are you trying to say I'm stupid?' Davis cried furiously, he had thought he had grown out of everyone calling his such names, he had tried hard to make them forget.

'No, but people like you aren't supposed to understand' The shadow said impatiently

'So, how do I get back?' Davis looked around, but nothing was here but the shadow and the burning bright light in the distance.

'I don't think you can- well not to where you wish to anyway' The shadow hinted.

'What! Cant you just give me just one straight forward answer' Davis cried tugging at his mahogany locks.

'No, I can not explain to you, not everything.' the shadow paused and looked into the distance 'In your world something has done this to you.'

'So the shooter?'

'You misunderstand, something bigger that they need your help on.'

'they?'

'Your…friends I presume, you are needed still and while you are needed you will stay alive.' The voice spoke as though he neither cared or worried about him or his friends.

Thoughts were rushing through Davis head but none that he could answer very well, he had no idea who or what this shadow was. Whether they were good evil.

'You have changed things.' another shadow said as he appeared behind the first, Davis couldn't see him but knew he was annoyed. 'Set things in time can not be changed, and you did' it growled.

'I didn't change anything'

'You do not care for time, for what I give your world, your people'

'Look- your all crazy, this is crazy.'

'You should have returned when you felt that pull, when you felt that you needed to.' He paused looking at the other silent shadow. 'You ignored it, you ignored me. It was your time.'

'Will you start talking sense!'

'You should have returned after two days in the world of the living dead, and you would have died.'

'Does that mean I'm dead he' Davis pointed at the first shadow 'Said I was alive'

'You are- and because of that you destroyed the events that were supposed to happen.'

'Look I really don't want to be here'

'Why you have all the _time_ in the world don't you.'

'Are you guys, like gods or something, or Digimon?'

'We are neither and more' the first shadow spoke.

'Well in going to call you annoying' Davis said annoyed.

'We are here because you changed time, I planned you to die, so your friends could do what was needed.'

'Do you mean there is another Digimon attacking?'

'Yes. And you have now changed it.'

'Changed it how? Good or Bad- I mean it's got to be good if I'm alive isn't it? They need me, right?' he seemed to be questioning himself more than them, his old insecurities biting back.

'Davis' Spoke the first shadow 'You need to believe and you can return, return to your place in time and to your friends. What they need is a miracle.'

'A miracle?'

'I doubt the likeliness, what is about to happen is not our choice but suits our preferences, you disobeyed time, you broke the rule of time, you refused the light. You need to prove yourself. We will decide your worthiness.' The second shadow said.

'I have to prove? But my friends need me NOW, not after I have passed some stupid test, they need me now. They all need me and you and your stupid annoyingness is stopping me. I disobeyed time, boo-hoo and now my friends need me, so you can just get out of my sight because I wont let them down.'

'Good' The second shadow spoke

'Good?' Davis echoed

'At least we know you deserve the Digi-egg of friendship.' the first shadow spoke, seemingly smiling.

'Did I pass, I need to see Mai.'

'This was not the test.'

'Is Mai dead?'

'No, she will be with you, you both ignored time so you both face the consequences.'

'Fine. FINE. You are really annoying, you haven't even told me who you are, or what you are.' Davis huffed stomping his feet against the solid black ground as he talked .

'We have, I am the guardian of the afterlife and he is Time' said the shadow- or 'Afterlife' or whoever he was.

'How can you be 'time'?'

'We have been through this, how can you possibly so dense.' Davis imagined 'time' to be rolling his eyes, he seemed the type. Davis managed to hold in his anger, although it was hard. He wanted nothing more than to leap at the shadow and pummel his fist into his smug chest. But he doubt it would help him get any answers, or infact if he could actually touch the shadow.

'Go, remember Davis, remember what we have told you and you can save the world, do not be selfish again. Pick correctly.' The shadow took a step backwards, back towards the light. 'Goodbye Davis Motomiya. We shall meet again in time' Davis rolled his eyes at them and threw his hands up, he understood no more than he had before and was even more confused, the shadows were as useful as an expired can of beans he had decided.

The darkness was swallowed by white and Davis could see nothing- again. This seemed like a sad repeat of his life destined to play over and over like dreay daytime television programs the deem to torture the public with mindless drivel. After all Davis didn't care about those shows, he preferred his cartoons and football.

Surrounded by nothing, hearing nothing. This sort of thing drags on a guys last nerves just as Davis was about to bawl and scream everything disappeared and Davis saw no more- again.

* * *

Davis slowly became aware to his surroundings the 'thump thump' of the heart monitor, the beeps of the machines. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air and stung his nostrils, he could hear someone shuffling slightly at the side of his bed. Ignoring his brain he opened his stinging eyes. The room was pure white, there was no personal items or flowers in the room it was drab ,empty and depressing.

He swung his eyes around the white wash walls and they fell on a blonde head, dropping his eyes down he saw TK.

TK was sitting on the chair by his bed, and grinned as their eyes connected. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, but he looked all together healthy and happy and not like a bullet had just torn up his shoulder.

'Gave us a scare there Davis' He said happily leaning into the hard chair.

'What?' Davis said groggily trying to ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach.

'You nearly died Davis your heart stopped for a while, but they got it going again.' He smiled.

'How are you? Kari?' Davis asked stomach clenched with worry. He hoped that while he had been off in lala land with Mai, they had been ok.

'I'm good Davis, so is Kari- thanks to you'

'So, where's Demiveemon, is he here?'

'Demi who? Davis what are you talking about?' TK said looking at Davis worriedly.

'You know, small, blue, big ears' Davis said stomach clenched in apprehension.

'Oh that's what you call it, yeah it's at yours I'll bring it tomorrow.' TK looked at his watch. 'Sorry Davis I've got to go, Mum's throwing a welcome home party- got to dash, get better soon.' He briefly squeezed Davis' arm and left the room suddenly.

'It'? Since when had TK referred to a Digimon as 'it'? How come he hadn't known what Davis was on about?

Maybe it would all be ok in the morning… maybe it was one of those things that only improved in time.

He wondered how Mai was, and about 'Time'.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

He just couldn't seem to shake that forbidding feeling that was clawing at his insides.

Something wasn't quite right- something was wrong.

As Davis lay wondering in his hospital bed, a lone cackle echoed through the world…

It had begun.

* * *

_A/N Ooooo! Well what do you think? Davis annoyed time! So Review and I promise if you ask me something I will get back to you!_

_This is going to sound weird, but I was doing my final editing and saw the word 'Fruitless' Now I like most words but for some reason that word made me cringe *shrugs* and I wrote it, what the! _

_Need a funny story, Ok I went to Alton Towers and managed to leave one of my favourite boots behind, I threw it in car- but missed, and I didn't realise till I got home and was walking around with only one shoe! I also lost a button of my best jeans on Air. But it was still amazing!_


	6. Confusing Reality's

A/N chapter six. J

**Last time…**

'_It'? Since when had TK referred to a Digimon as 'it'? How come he hadn't known what Davis was on about? _

_Maybe it would all be ok in the morning… maybe it was one of those things that only improved in time._

_He wondered how Mai was, and about 'Time'. _

_Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. _

_He just couldn't seem to shake that forbidding feeling that was clawing at his insides. _

_Something wasn't quite right- something was wrong. _

_As Davis lay wondering in his hospital bed, a lone cackle echoed through the world…_

_It had begun._

**Chapter six- Confusing Reality's**

Davis fell into an uneasy sleep that night, haunted by monsters and shadows with haunting words and empty warnings.

It was then that he was rudely shaken awake by someone. Davis blearily opened his eyes, looking round the room confused- searching for something. He looked up and caught eye contact with someone, it was Kari.

'Mai.' He said quietly. Kari looked at him in confusion and worry, who the hell was he talking about.

'Mai' he said desperately. 'Where's Mai?' he asked confusion written across his face as he still searched for a face that wasn't there.

'Mai? I don't know a Mai.' Kari said slightly worried as to what Davis was going on about it wasn't like Davis could have forgotten her name all of a sudden. Davis groaned loudly before coughing at the soreness in his throat.

'Of Course you don't' Davis muttered hoarsely. 'Kari I need a favour, will you find out about someone called Mai Thompson, I think she's at Mercy Hospital you know in Yagmi? Can you, please?'

'Yeah… Although I don't understand.' Kari said looking at Davis with a motherly expression.

'Just find her please…' Davis stared at her seeking another more firm conformation. 'You will find her?'

'Yes if it's this important, I have to go now Davis, get better soon and Don't go back to sleep!' she warned softly before leaving. Davis sighed and looked towards the clocks counting the minutes till he could see her again.

'Just find her.' He whispered 'Mai I will find you.' Then he closed his eyes and let his body fall into another uneasy sleep, with images of things he had never seen before and yet seemed so real as if they were really happening.

Yolei and Cody visited later that day, to see a groggy Davis who had just awoken from a nap, he was catching up he told them, to which Yolei had replied.

'Catching up!' she had yelled 'You've had a week worth of catching up, doing nothing but lay on your back and snore away!' She had yelled at his quite a lot actually because apparently it wasn't nice to make some one leave in the middle of a shootout and act the hero, when she had warned him to be careful. But underneath all the yelling and scolding she had been genuinely relieved to see him alive and talking.

Davis had wanted to bring up the topic of T.K and his weird reaction about Digimon. But he had unfortunately been unable to, with the constant flurry of nurses and doctors in his room to either check his machines or prod him and stab him with various instruments and needles.

Cody however in contrast to Yolei been unnervingly polite, although Davis couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been polite. Except maybe that whole thing with Ken.

Thinking of Ken was a whole different kettle of fish, whereas the rest of his generation of Digidestined had been to visit him, Ken hadn't. In fact when he mentioned Ken there had been no recognition just awkward glances shared between Yolei and Cody before they made their excuses and left.

Everyone else had visited, his friends, his mom and dad, Jun. Ken hadn't, maybe he just didn't like hospitals after Sam, 'yeah that must be it' Davis thought.

Earlier that day he had been moved out of ICU and into a normal ward, he still had a private room but it was much less drab and it thankfully had a television. He had spent all day staring at the screen bored out of this world, daytime telly sucked.

He had been somewhat surprised when Jun visited, not because she didn't love him- he knew she did but more for the fact that she had been crying. Well not loud, bawling baby-like crying, just silent wet tears that dribbled down her chin as she angrily scolded him for even daring to get shot. In the end, she gave up her preaching and just hugged him. She was glad he was back. That was it though, their family wasn't good with things such as feelings, they just ploughed through and pretended they didn't exist. So even a short outburst of pent up sadness was surprising.

The day had been strange and bizarre and Davis had a feeling that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Today he was told by several nurses and uptight doctors with no spare time, was the start of a long recovery- and he should prepare for it. He was told that he couldn't leave the hospital for two weeks, and then he would be unable to play football for months. Getting shot was defiantly not worth it. The other thing that Davis wasn't enjoying was his sudden rise to fame. He was overrun with cards and chocolates from people he didn't know, all saying the same thing that he was a 'hero'. This abrupt stardom had done nothing but bamboozle him, he was very flattered by all the attention, and the heart shaped cards from girls far and wide. But to him- he had done nothing special. In the digital world he would have been called a fool, for acting without thinking. Someone would have shouted at him for nearly getting himself killed- most likely Yolei. But now he didn't want the fame, to him he was four years older than he was last week in this world (however confusing that sounded) and had a girlfriend (wherever she was). He wasn't the same foolish boy who entered the digital world trying in vain to gain Kari's affections of T.K. He wasn't saying he was different, he had just grown out of that need for popularity and realised that popular people don't actually get what they want. Also maybe that saying his Mom always said when she read in her magazine some nasty story about last weeks popstar, 'Fame's a fickle friend' she'd cluck shaking her head at the paper. Another one of those saying's he had hated. So all in all, fame wasn't what he desired, and he found it to be intruding and embarrassing sitting and looking at cards from people who didn't even go to his school.

He had never actually thought he would miss school, but the whole time he was laid in bed, he kept thinking 'I wonder what's happening at school?' Or 'What lesson would I have now?' He wished he could be at school- it was after every wondering he would remember that school wasn't even open, it was still shut because of last weeks events, he was fantasying about something that wasn't even happening!

It was in the lonely hours in between he would think about Mai, he had spent four years with her, never apart for long. It was odd to be without her, like losing a favourite pair of sneakers you've had for ages, and always wear and you have no idea what to put on your feet. Maybe that wasn't the best way to describe it- but Davis want going to start thinking all corny, and how it felt like half of him was missing, even if it did.

He waited all day for T.K for two reasons. The first so he could see Demivemon again, and catch up he needed to see his little buddy after so long. Secondly so he could get to the bottom of T.K's strange behaviour. That was plaguing his mind, but didn't seem to worry the others, at least, they hadn't mentioned it.

T.K left Davis anxiously waiting until early evening when he finally decided to show up, Davis could see him walking down the corridor with a blue thing that Davis instantly recognised through the frosted glass as Demiveemon.

Davis' grinned happily to himself at the thought of seeing him again and of course he could give Demiveemon all the chocolate he had been sent. His risen spirits instantly crashed when T.K walked through the door.

The first thing he instantly noticed was that there was something wrong. Davis listed them in his head, there was no way Demiveemon would have stayed put in T.K's arms once in the room, T.K was holding Demiveemon in a way he didn't like, and he didn't so much as wriggle. Demiveemon was still and unmoving in T.K's arms.

Davis instantly assumed that Demiveemon must be dead, but that couldn't be right as he would have dissolved into data, it was then that T.K held the blue thing out to him and Davis took in the full horror of the situation.

The blue 'Demiveemon' had open glassy eyes and a massive smile, his arms moved floppily and lifelessly when moved suddenly. The blue thing also had black stitching come out from one side of his face, hanging loose in a limp thread.

There was no other way to say it, it wasn't Demiveemon.

It was a Toy.

Davis gulped shakily looking up at T.K. T.K must have realised that something was wrong as he was regarding Davis with a quizzical frown. He grinned when they made eye contact.

This must be some sick joke, Davis thought. But even as he thought it he knew it couldn't be true there was no way that T.K would do something so cruel.

But why wouldn't he remember Digimon, and all the adventures they had all had, what had happened to make him suddenly forget?

'Davis what's wrong?' T.K asked still frowning down at him.

'It's…' but Davis couldn't get the words out, he was staring in horror at the toy that bore such a resemblance to his Demiveemon.

'Davis do you need a nurse?' T.K asked leaning towards him and dropping the offending object into Davis' lap.

'No!' Davis nearly screamed. 'I'm fine' he said shoving the toy of his lap disgustedly 'Fine.' he added as T.K took another step towards him.

'Davis, we have been friends for ages, you can tell me' he said softly in what he must have thought was an encouraging way, but Davis just felt sick, thoughts were flying too fast through his head leaving his stomach a swirling whirlpool of worry. Davis in the end just shook his head, knowing he needed to say something.

'T.K, how long have we been friends?' Davis asked as T.K sat down.

'Since I transferred back to Obidia' T.K said, frowning again, a ridiculous part of his brain wanted to warn T.K about getting wrinkles.

'What about Yolei and Cody?' Davis asked staring at the ceiling to ignore T.K's gaze.

'Since I moved here, well your not the best of friends but they live in my apartment remember?'

'Yeah, silly me!' Davis squeaked back. 'What about Ken?' He added.

'Ken? Ken who? I don't know a Ken, do you?' T.K answered more confused than ever and if Davis would have looked over he would have caught T.K's worried look.

'Er, sorry never mind.' Davis said hastily. The two dropped into silence.

The silence to Davis was to straighten his thoughts he needed to make sense of them, looking over at T.K he noticed the sling again and felt a pang of shame in his chest, he had been so wrapped up in his own worries that he had forgotten about T.K's.

'Is it painful?' Davis asked softy looking back at the white ceiling.

'Nah, not as much as yours.' Davis gave a small smile and the awkward silence returned. He needed to ask be he daren't he was afraid of the answer. Everything had seemed so real. Everything here seemed so real.

'T.K?'

'Hmm?'

'Nothing…' Davis chickened out and the silence returned.

The silence lasted for around five minutes until Davis finally got his courage together.

'T.K?'

'Yeah Davis?' He answered quickly wanting to get to the bottom of Davis' strange behaviour.

'What…What do you know about Digimon?' The silence stretched again between them before T.K finally said.

'Digi-what?' And Davis' heart plummeted to somewhere near his stomach, his desperation increased, thinking frantically that a Digimon might have made him forget about everything.

'Digimon, from the Digital world. You know, fighting evil?' All the words Davis had been holding in came flooding out 'Remember? Ken, the Digimon Emperor? Myotismon? Devimon? For gods sake Patamon!' He cried finally looking at T.K seeing no flash of memory at T.K's own partners and best friends name. 'How can you not remember?'

'Is this a Anime or Magma I was supposed to be watching? You know I hate them.'

'No it was real all of it, we went to the digital world, through the computer, and fought evil! It's how we became friends!'

'Davis, are you sure this wasn't a dream?' T.K said in a patronising tone, one that Davis knew for sure that T.K wasn't taking him seriously.

'How can you not remember' Davis said softly staring at T.K. 'It's where you met up with Matt again when you were young'

'Don't mention him in front of me!' T.K said vehemently.

'What? Why?'

'You know I can't stand to talk about that selfish, pig headed, stuck up, loser!'

'No, I'm all confused'

'That's why Mom wanted me to come back so we could 'reconnect'! You know because I told you!'

'I'm sorry my minds all of a jumble' Davis admitted apologetically.

'Maybe you just dreamed it' said T.K with an air of wanting to change the subject.

'It felt so real' more so than here, he finished in his head.

'I heard about people who see things during comas, it's normal, it's like one long dream.' T.K said. He was obviously was still agitated about earlier and so after a while he got up and left the room.

There was no such thing as Digimon, he dreamt it, he dreamt about a stupid blue toy he owned and made it all up.

A dream, make-belief, fantasy.

But it had felt so real and it had made sense, it felt real.

If it was all made up, what did that make Mai? Was she made up too? Did she not exist either? Was he doomed to go through life without his other-half, partner and best friend? Because he had made it up?

But how much things would it have changed? Obviously Matt and T.K weren't as close would that mean that Matt and Tai weren't friends? He also didn't know Ken, did that mean Ken was suffering alone, without him or any friends?

This was all so confusing. Dreams normally fade right? After you have them you forget them, so why could he still remember this dream about another world and little monster friends, second for second?

What was real, what was not?

It was all a dream…?

A/N Poor Davis, well Review!

I need something funny to say, would a joke tickle your funny bone?

Ok, So how did Scooby and the gang solve the nut problem?……… THEY CRACKED IT! Funny? Yes/No? Send me your jokes and I'll publish funniest!


	7. Bad Wishing

_A/N Howdy guys! Reviews are lacking which makes me sad! _

_Anyway I get the feeling I should say something funny on here so… um. I went on my brothers COD today, until my brother banned me from ever going on again, apparently killing only one person and dieing 30 times in one game, is a bad thing._

**Chapter Seven- Bad Wishing****.**

Recovery, as far as Davis was concerned, was a long and boring process with nothing to do but sit and think. Davis had never been good at being still and this trait he hadn't grown out of - in fact the nurses were all sick of him as he kept either jumping out of bed when he wasn't supposed to or whining that he was bored, which he was.

But It wasn't just boredom that made him an annoying patient but heartache. Mai was the love of his life and to go from seeing her almost every minute of every day for four years to not seeing her ever again after discovering she was just a figment of his imagination was agonisingly painful. Every day he would think of her, the non-existent love of his life and wish he had never woke up. The world he remembered was a much better place than here, he wished he could go back to pretending it was all real, that it had all existed. He wished with every fibre of his body that he could be in a world where Digimon existed, where he was best friends with Ken, where Demiveemon was and where he was with Mai, but he had to let that dream go - he had to forget the people he had know from his dream, he knew that but he had always been stubborn. He wanted to remember them; the way Ken opened up to him (and only him), Demiveemon's love of food and the feel of Mai's hand held in his own as they walked through an empty street. He needed them, they were the only ones who had ever understood him, who had ever realised how much more there was to him. He missed them

He had been on enforced bed rest (threatened to be strapped down if he continued to get up) for two weeks and they were finally signing his release papers meaning he could go home, he was hoping that being home would loosen the 'dream's' hold over him, and help him remember the truth.

His friends and Family had been constantly visiting, sending grapes and whatnot (Kari had also brought a pile of homework which he had thanked her sarcastically for). He tried to act normal in front of them, and not like a tortured soul but he had caught their confused and worried glances and he had no doubt that T.K had told them what had happened. But he didn't mention it and neither did they. The friendships here seemed different to the ones he remembered, weaker, breakable. The friendships he remembered were set in stone, it was destiny for them to be friends and it was destiny to save the world, together. But here, they didn't have that, Yolei and Cody were no where near as close to him as before and had only visited twice. Kari's relationship with Davis was much stronger and closer (something he had always wished) and much more like the relationship Kari and T.K had shared. He had also discovered that T.K and Kari wasn't together, he supposed if they had never gone to the digital world they would never have met until a couple of years or so ago. That bond they had shared (that he had always envied) was no longer there. In fact he would have gone as far to say that Kari was acting to him like she had always been to T.K.

It had always been something he had wanted for her to treat him like she had always treated T.K but now, after meeting Mai, real or not, he just knew she wasn't his perfect woman he was settling for no less than Mai, who was his perfect dream girl.

In fact it worried him, everything he had every wished for in moments of stress or angst he seemed to have in this world. He had always wished for his family to be much closer and more like Kari's and here they were. He had sometimes wished that Kari would notice him, properly. He had wished before that he wouldn't be in T.K's shadow any more- and now he wasn't.

And sometimes in moments of crisis and terror, when the world was seconds from destruction from an evil Digimon, he had wished for a simpler life, for a life without Digimon.

But always seconds after he had fought it, he would look at Veemon and un-wish it. He would see when they won, the thrill the joy and think that a complicated life was much more interesting.

But he had never wished for this... for this agony.

It was all a huge coincidence.

His family were acting completely bizarre though that he couldn't deny. His parents had never been around much, he was sure they cared but had busy lives- but now he had to fend of his mother and her demand for hugs, and her tears. His Dad had told him he was proud muttering gruffly those words Davis had always wanted to hear 'I'm proud of you son'. Jun, Jun was the only one acting normally after the initial 'You could have died, I missed you' ect: she had gone back to teasing him and he was glad someone was treating him normally and not like a doll that could break. Like he had tried to tell Kari who kept fluffing up his pillows for him 'I'm in hospital not nursery!' she had just huffed at him but had the grace to be embarrassed.

So getting out of here was a good idea… the sooner the better before he lost what little he had of his sanity.

It was just a couple of minutes before he was leaving that Kari came into to his room clutching some paper.

'Kari? Can I help I was just about to escape?' He said cheerfully for the first time since he had woken up, thoughts of escape did that.

'No, um, yes.' She babbled. 'It's about the favour you asked me.'

Davis stared at her, he couldn't remember what he had asked her to do 'What favour?'

'You wanted me to find a girl' She said biting her lip worriedly. 'Mai Thompson?'

'Oh yeah, It doesn't matter, I know you can't have found anything' He said heavily turning to put more of his belongings in his bag, he clenched his fish when he picked up the blue toy T.K had brought for him he considered leaving it before eventually just shoving it into his bag. Kari hadn't said anything she just kept shuffling her feet on the linoleum floor. Davis just tried to ignore the sting that remembering Mai brought, the heart ache of a girl that didn't exist…

'The thing is' Kari said eventually 'I did.' Davis swung his head round to face her, hope lighting his insides waiting to be crushed.

'Yes? And? What did you find?' He said excitedly. Kari looked sad, for reasons Davis couldn't quite understand.

'She was in a car accident two months ago, and was in a coma.' She said avoiding his eyes.

'Was? Is she ok?' Davis said worriedly.

'That's the weird thing, she woke up on the same day as you at the same time'

'Really that's…' he trailed off grinning at how great this was, he hadn't dreamt about Mai! She was real!

'But the thing is, she's been treated for, well mental problems, it's delayed her release.'

'How do you know this?'

'I know it was wrong and deceitful, and I feel really guilty! But I went to the hospital and talked to her mom, said I had heard she'd woken up and that I was from school, a friend' Kari said guiltily 'I just knew how bad you wanted to know'

'Thankyou, did her mom say why she was being treated, for you know?'

'Her Mom said that she had been saying things, odd things.' Davis gave Kari a gesture to continue 'That she had been asking for a boy, but she goes to an all girls school, she was asking well for you Davis' Kari admitted reluctantly. Davis beamed, he was happier than he had ever been, she was real and if her hadn't dreamt about her maybe he hadn't dreamt about everything else… 'But Davis I don't understand, how do you even know her?'

'You could say I had a dream about her, I met her about four years ago' Davis beamed not even concentrating on what he was saying to Kari and how it must sound.

'But you never mentioned her, ever' She said accusingly.

'I never really had chance' Davis said grinning goofily at her, not realising that he was saying all the wrong things.

'What do you mean by that!' She said shrilly. Davis dropped the grin and tried to realise what he had said to offend her.

'I mean, well.' He paused 'I don't think any of this is real' He admitted, grinning again.

'But Davis'

'You see I remember everything different. Then I was shot and in a coma, and I met Mai- I know It sounds crazy' He added noticing that Kari was looking towards the door as if considering running for a doctor.

'But Davis, those things T.K said, it isn't true, you dreamt it.'

'No, I know It happened, I know it's real. This isn't.' Davis shook his head adamantly as he spoke.

'Davis, there isn't! I would remember if such things as 'Digimon' were running around' She refused to believe him.

'Look I don't know, maybe some Digimon has changed your memory, or altered the timeline or something! But I remember and I just know!'

'Davis this is crazy talk' she said stepping towards him and brushing the hair of his face.

'No this' he gestured between them 'is crazy!'

'What do you mean? I thought this is what you had always wanted, what you had always wished for?' As she said 'wished' her head flickered revealing for a second a scaly face with big teeth, Davis flinched back and pushed her away.

'No this isn't what I wished for, I always wanted you to be happy and I always knew that you wouldn't be happy with me!' He exclaimed 'I always knew you would be happier with T.K, I wanted you to love me like I loved you at one point but he loves you more and you love him!'

'T.K?' she wrinkled her nose 'why would I love him?'

'Because! Because he's hope to your light, he's your angel and you're his! Because you're meant to be together, you are perfect for each other!'

'No you're perfect for me Davis.' She whispered.

'No, I wanted to be at one point and I even thought I was, but we are never going to work, not like I work with Mai. Not like you work with T.K.' He paused trying to say, trying to make her understand. 'You and T.K have known each other since you were eight'

'No' Kari interrupted 'Since he moved here, since we were like eleven.'

'And what did you think when you first saw him?' Davis asked.

'That he was cute' Kari blushed 'But that proves nothing! I always thought you were cute!'

'But not in the same way.' Davis said wryly. 'You got butterflies when you look at him you still do.'

'No I don't! I don't!'

'You do, because I want you to be happy' She looked like she was going to deny it again 'I wish you would just understand and see how perfect you are for each other!' He exclaimed.

'I suppose, I do like him, a lot.' She said blushingly. Davis frowned, Kari was usually as stubborn as a mule, it was weird for her to change her mind so quickly.

'Kari, what made you so sure?'

'Because you believe it so much'

'Now go get him.' Kari went to leave before he stopped her. 'By the way, weird question but why doesn't T.K get on with Matt?'

'You don't know? I suppose I could tell you. Because Matt didn't want anything to do with T.K he never tried to get to know him when T.K was younger, he treated him like a little kid who was only in the way, and then didn't contact him for years.' Kari sighed 'T.K doesn't hate him, just wants him to apologise and be a good brother like Tai.'

'Tai and Matt are in the same year aren't they? Do they get along?' Davis questioned storing information for later.

'Yes they are in same year but they don't talk. Matt is a loner really, he doesn't have many friends. Tai says that he's a douche bag.'

'What about Tai, who is he friends with?' He had a feeling all information was relevant, it was a jigsaw puzzle that needed to be put together.

'He hangs around with the popular's I suppose, he's a jerk really although I hate calling my brother that, has a new girl every week.' She sighed 'Davis I better go. I want to go see... you know.' She was blushing again.

'Yeah, seeya, Thanks by the way' And she was gone.

So Matt and Tai weren't friends, T.K and Matt weren't close, and this was all different because there was no Digimon? He supposed being a Digidestined changed them all in lots of ways, he didn't know that much about the originals adventure, only the stories, but them being forced to be friends had changed a lot. Tai being a jerk? Matt a loner? He needed to make them all remember or at least discover why they had all forgot.

But at least Mai was real, and he could go see her, soon. Today even, and together they could work it all out.

He was eventually carted out- well wheeled (which he wasn't happy about)

'You be careful mister' the Nurse said 'I don't want to see you back here' she warned.

'Yes' Ma'am' Davis replied with a mock salute and a cheeky grin 'Is this' he gestured at the chair not wanting to say 'wheel chair' 'Completely absolutely necessary? I mean I can walk. I tried and everything!'

'Yes, I know you did' said the nurse through pursed lips, 'and yes, unless you want to end up back here?'

'Defiantly not! But seeing your face could always encourage me to come back…' he grinned at her hopefully.

'Flattery will get you nowhere Mister' she smiled at him 'Your stuck in your chair for a month.'

'A month?' he exclaimed 'but I have football to train for, a life to lead… I cant believe this. I'm not staying in this chair when I know I can walk.' He crossed his arms.

'Fine, only if you promise to use your crutches.' Davis wrinkled his nose at this but nodded stiffly not looking happy at this decision.

'You should count your lucky stars that children can bounce back so quickly- now go, before I push that chair down the stairs.'

'Bye then- thanks I suppose. ' Davis then proceeded to wheel himself (fast- just because he was confined to a chair didn't mean he was safe. In fact he was considering starting a race with that kid from the room next to him. They could race down the-)

'Davis' His Mum shouted 'For heavens sake slow down before you kill yourself.'

'But Mum, this chair is boring can we go now by the way-'

'Why do you suddenly want to leave?'

'Because I hate this place' Davis answered quickly. A little to quickly. 'By the way that nurse said you should take me to Mercy Hospital to get my crutches.' He invented quickly.

'Why not here?'

'They ran out?' Davis said.

'But its miles away, Davis.'

'Tough Mum, we're going to get my crutches because I will not be stuck to this stupid chair.'

'Ok.' She answered and began pushing him to the lift that Davis pursed his lips angrily at, but he didn't say anything.

When they reached the doors Davis could see outside and It looked beautiful: the sun was shining and there was a soft breeze - he could tell from the way the trees fluttered. It wasn't white, it wasn't sterile... it was amazing. He waited impatiently for the doors to open and then pushed himself out.

The cool air was a bit of a shock as it hit his face, but it was refreshing - it was real and he was alive.

'The breeze against my skin, the sun warming my face, the birds chirping, the world spinning. Oh my!' Davis said dramatically from his chair. His Mum scowled at him.

'Davis can you act normal till we get to the car else they might decide to have a look at that head of yours' It was Davis' turn to scowl now.

He and his Mom walked (and wheeled) to the car. Davis got in (still grumpy) and his Mom put the wheelchair in the back of the car. As the engine was ignited and the car started to roll, Davis beamed. Mai was real, he had met her and he could see her again- soon. He could imagine seeing her and was pummelled with a wave of longing, he couldn't wait to see her.

'Davis' Barked his Mum 'What are you looking so Happy about?'

'Oh you know… getting crutches.'

'Hmpff' His mom said, obviously not happy about how far she had to drive to get the crutches. Davis knew for a fact that if they had checked the store room in the hospital, a set of crutches would have been there- but his mom didn't.

Mai… he thought.

(Mercy Hospital- Mai)

'You need to get over this dream Mai, this Davis isn't real' the man explained to the weeping girl.

'He is, he promised he wouldn't forget.'

'If he existed he would be here now, wouldn't he?' The man patronised her. 'Davis isn't real and never will be.'

'But…' she said heartbrokenly.

'He isn't real!' The man said, obviously frustrated.

'But Daddy, he is.'

'No he isn't. Don't you know how much it pains us and upsets us for you to be talking about an imaginary boy and not caring about us, your family?'

'Daddy I do care!'

'Then you'd get better and forget about this boy!' He stormed out of the room leaving a sobbing heartbroken girl.

'Davis,' she cried. 'I wish that I could forget.' she whispered hearing the door slam further down the corridor. 'I wish I could...'

A/N What do you think? Opinions? What's going to Happen Next? I don't know- well actually I do.

Review and tell me, criticism welcomed, so thanks for reading and all the hits, favourites and things it means a lot guys!


	8. Clicking My Ruby Red Slippers

A/N Sorry it's late but I had my prom and stuff!

Clicking my ruby-red slippers.

Davis wheeled himself happily down the corridor towards Mai's room. Thankfully the hospital staff was ignoring him which made it very easy to sneak in to Mai's room. He hesitantly pushed the door open peering in. The room was dark and in the bed in the centre of the bed was a curled figure, shaking and sobbing under the covers. Davis' heart was in his throat as he approached the bed his own eyes welling up. He could finally see her again after so long after fearing he could never see her again.

'Mai' he whispered as he got level with her, the bed clothes folded back and inside was a broken girl.

Mai's eyes were red raw from crying and her face was haggard and her hair limp.

'Mai' he whispered again staring at her a sob building in his throat. This defeated girl was Mai, he could hardly believe it if it wasn't for her eyes, eyes that bled all of her emotion, her despair, anguish. He knew it was her, she was just different. He waited for her to respond but he received no answer.

'Mai' he said again, just wanting to hear her voice. 'Please just answer me.'

'Who' she gasped out looking confused 'are you?' Davis' heart broke, she didn't remember just like everyone else.

'It's me, Davis' he felt the tears roll down her face, one of her hands slowly reached out and brushed them away, she narrowed her eyes obviously trying to remember.

'I, I don't know a Davis' she whispered slowly stoking his cheek, Davis closed his wyes at her touch savouring her for as long as he could, she put her hand down quickly looking at her hand in confusion, she didn't know why she had just done that.

'Mai, how can you not remember me, us.' He said heartbrokenly he reached out to stroke a strand of hair of her face and winced when she flinched away from him, sliding to the other side of the bed. Davis lowered his hands to his lap and looked at them, staring at the water droplets that landed on them every few seconds.

'I, I don't know you, at all.' She whispered. 'Will you leave, please' she sobbed curling back into the bed.

'I cant' he said looking up from his hands wet trails glistening on his cheeks. 'I promised.'

'What did you promise?'

'That I wouldn't forget you.' he said softly.

'But I don't remember' she said shaking her head.

'But I do' he said not even bothering to wipe his streaming eyes.

'I'm sorry' she said shakily with a final tone to her voice, she wanted him to leave.

'Mai, please don't do this to me, please, please just remember me' he begged.

'I can't Davis, I just.' she closed her eyes.

'But Mai, please you have to remember, us playing football, sleepy city, falling down in the mud. Watching movies all night to afraid to fall asleep, Mai, please just remember, I know you can, I know you can.' Her eyes remained shut her posture stiff, but her eyes flickered underneath her eyelids for several moments before she slowly opened them.

'Davis, It's like, something has wiped them I remember you' she pointed at him, her finger resting on her chest. 'But it was a dream' she sobbed 'they told me it was' she said reaching up and ghosting her fingers over his face making sure he was real. 'You're not real' she shook her head adamantly 'Not real' she repeated.

'Mai, Mai look at me' she ignored him so he picked up her hand and held it between his own. 'I'm real' he said bringing her hand to his lips and softly kissing it. She gasped and sat bolt upright snatching back her hand and cradling it to her chest, observing him with wide eyes, it was like water rippling and her eyes changed, the glassy texture he hadn't noticed before lifted and her brown eyes stared deep into him. In that instant the spell was lifted and she remembered. Davis almost sobbed in relief.

'Davis' She said leaning closer towards him 'Davis' she said again, cocking her head to one side she drew back one hand and slapped him across his cheek. Davis let out a yelp of surprise and clutched his injured cheek.

'What was that for!' he yelled.

'For taking so long to get here, for letting me think you weren't real' she sobbed stepping off the bed and into his arms, he held her neither wanting to let go now they were reunited.

'I'm sorry Mai, I am' he breathed into her hair.

'I know' she breathed back her breath tickling his neck as she sat in his chair with him.

'Mai, do you remember Digimon?' He questioned her.

'Those big monsters that was all over the television?' she replied.

'Yes' he said back relief washing over him 'But no one remembers.'

'Why is that a bad thing? They were really scary.'

'You don't understand it's like they don't exist anymore.'

'But Davis they were bad and tried to take over the world'

'No' he spoke desperately 'Not all of them, they were good, they helped us,'

'Daivs why is this so important?'

'Do you remember hearing stories or whisperers of Digidestined? Of the chosen ones?'

'Yes, they had a digimon partner and saved the world' she let out a little laugh 'sounds silly doesn't it though?'

'Yeah.' he paused 'I'm, I mean, I was a dig destined, I had my own partner, my friends were as well, the obidia chosen.' He gave a sad laugh 'Me, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Kari and T.K best friends brought together by our destiny.' he gave another bitter laugh. 'But don't you see Mai, without Digimon everything is different, my friends are different, I, my best friend Ken doesn't even know me! Cody and Yolei are just acquaintances. Kari is acting all weird and T.K…' He trailed off looking at the sky. 'My partner isn't just my partner but my best friends and now he's gone, and I thought it was a dream, but maybe this is the dream' All Davis' pent up thoughts, feelings and frustration were pouring out in a mass of words. 'It's so confusing, nothing is as it seems and-'

'Woah, Woah. Hold your horse cowboy. Slow down and explain, I need answers.' She butted in.

'Yeah what do you want to know?' she struggled of his lap and onto the bed so she was facing him.

'Why didn't you tell me you were a digi whatever?'

'Neither of us talked about real life, you included'

'Don't you pin this all on me!' She shouted.

'I'm not, I'm just saying…'

'So what do you think is going on'

'I don't know. When will you escape?' Mai giggled.

'Later this week.'

'I have to go, I ditched my mum she'll be looking for me' Davis leant forward and gave her a hug and a soft kiss on her lips. 'I'm going to sort this out and put it right, I'll see you soon and he wheeled out of the room.

A couple of days later, Davis escaped his mothers clutch and escaped to the other side of town (on his crutches- his wheelchair 'accidentally' fell down the stairs). It was the part of town that Ken lives in and Davis was hoping that Ken would still live here, he missed his best friend, and he needed to see him even if Ken didn't know him anymore.

Davis sat on a rusty bench for a couple of hours before he finally saw Ken approaching, Ken looked the same his blue hair long except he had the aura of someone that had been lonely for a long time. Davis stood up and bounded over to him as quick as he could shouting as he did.

'Ken! Ken Ichijouji!' Eventually Ken turned around after finally realising Davis was shouting him. When Davis caught up with him Ken was regarding him with a quizzical frown.

'Do I know you?' He asked pleasantly with a slight bitter edge.

'Yes I mean no, I mean…' Davis stammered.

'Aren't you that hero boy who saved loads of lives?' if possible Kens tone was even bitterer.

'Yes, unfortunately' shaking his head at Ken who was about to speak 'It doesn't matter'

'What can I help you with?' Ken said starting to walk again, at a pace Davis was struggling to keep.

'What do you know about alternate planes?' Davis asked, as he did Ken stopped and gestured for him to sit at the bench.

'A lot, but it's all nonsense. It's not scientific' Ken replied looking intrigued.

'There's no easy way to say this, but, I think I'm from another plane.' Ken regarded Davis with a steady eye, seeming to consider him before answering.

'Ok, you know most other people would get you locked up right?' Davis nodded 'Why do you?'

'This is going to sound really strange but where I'm from, you're my best friend.' Davis explained, Kens face morphed into stunned shock.

'We're friends?'

'Yes'

'Prove it!'

'Okay, you had an older brother Sam, you told me that you used to blow bubbles together and he told you that you were better at it than him, because you were gentle.'

'I've never told anyone about that' gasped Ken his eyes welling up with tears, Davis awkwardly patted him on the back.

'Look I need help and you're the first person I thought of.'

'Right, um. What do you need?'

'I need to find out why I'm here and how to get back.'

'That's a tall order, everything about alternate planes says its impossible to travel from one to another.' Ken said knowledgeably.

'Right well that can't be true because I did.'

'Is this world like your world?' Ken questioned.

'Yeah, exactly except for one thing, where I'm from there is another world, the digital world.'

'Okay…'

'Yeah which is why at first I thought everyone was under a spell to make them forget things but it can't be… because no Digimon is that powerful.'

'Digimon? What are those?'

'Never mind' Davis waved the question of 'So I assumed I was in a parallel world.'

'I don't think you are, because parallel world's are separate, completely different. They are apart where as my world is an extension to your world, with one thing missing. What else is different?'

'My other friends, kind of. Kari was acting pretty strange towards me'

'How was she acting strange?'

'Well, she was coming on to me' Davis let out a little laugh 'It's funny a couple of years back I wished she would fancy me now I don't'

'Interesting… what did you say to her?'

'That she belongs with T.K, she didn't listen at first' Davis said conversationally swinging his legs.

'Why did she listen after what did you say?' Ken said urgently, Davis looked up to think.

'I said something like I wish you would just understand and see how perfect you are for each other'

'You wished?'

'Yeah it's one of those things you just say isn't it?'

'Did she understand after?'

'Yeah that was really weird because Kari is usually really stubborn but she all of a sudden just accepted it.'

'Davis, don't you understand?' Ken said desperately excitement leaking out of him.

'Understand what?' Said Davis clueless.

'That whatever you wish comes true!' Ken exclaimed causing Davis to wrinkle up his nose.

'No' Davis shook his head 'It's more than that, it's like…' he paused trying to get his thoughts into words had never been more difficult. 'What I really want, deep down. It's like my darkest desires… Ken, I sometimes desired a simpler life. A life without Digimon that's what I have.' He stopped, considering. 'But It's desires I haven't had for years, since I was last in the digital world…'

'Your desire, this world must be based on from then, from the last time you went to the digital world…'

'You seem to be taking this pretty well finding out your part of my whacked out wish.'

'It's hurting inside…' Ken joked, both Ken and Davis burst into laughter.

But eventually the humour had to stop, and Ken looked at Davis more seriously.

'So you remember anything, something important you should remember?' His voice was like a gong in his head, reverberating around and leaving waves of remembrance. 'Remember Davis, remember…' Ken's voice was low and struck a chord, it almost seemed (it seemed silly to suggest) that his own subconscious- was speaking to him?

'Ken?' Davis questioned rather hesitantly looking into Ken's glazed over eyes. Davis' mind was like a fog he still couldn't see what he needed.

'Remember Davis….you must remember.' But Ken's was no longer his own. It was a voice that Davis knew. A voice he had heard many times on old video tapes and DVD's. If Davis was a nutter he might think…

But wait. Davis was a nutter, if he could consider a world of desires and a sleepy city, then he properly was nutty.

So that would mean- he was essentially talking to himself.

What an odd concept, he was looking at Ken with a determined flash in his eye, but stilled when he noticed Ken cocking his head to one side as if in thought.

Ken tilting his head was unusual by his own standards. Ken tended not to show any outward signs of affection or friendship. The odd smile, the roll of the eyes. But that was about it.

It wasn't just the cocked head though, it was the smirk that graced Kens normally expressionless face. The smirk laced confidence, bravery and carefree sense of charm into one huge knot.

All it took was that smirk. That smirk, that looked out of place upon Kens pallid face. That smirk, that was _his_.

'Think Davis- think' so Davis thought. He cast his mind back to arriving in this world. To the darkness before he woke up. The light…

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been such a moron? How could he have forgotten!

The shadow of 'afterlife' and 'time'. No wonder people picked on him he really was dense. Now what had they said, something that was important… come on Davis he thought. Think!

'_No one can chose, it takes you'_

'_you are needed still and while you are needed you will stay alive.' _

'_You should have returned after two days in the world of the living dead, and you would have died.'_

'_We are here because you changed time, I planned you to die, so your friends could do what was needed.'_

'_You need to believe and you can return, return to your place in time and to your friends. What they need is a miracle.' You need to prove yourself. We will decide your worthiness.'_

With that it all made sense, kind of. Now he needed Mai.

It took him a couple of days before he could get Mai and talk to her. She had been released from hospital the day before and together they had gone to the park. It was the same park they had shared their first kiss in in sleepy city. Davis walked Mai to the grass to talk away from prying ears of those who couldn't understand.

Davis explained to her, his conversation with Ken. Him discovering or rediscovering what Time and Afterlife had said. It took a while to get it all out and after he had finished she was silent.

'It makes sense now' she said wearily.

'What do you mean?' Davis asked.

'In the real world my parents where divorced. Here they are still together.' She said sadly.

'Well that explains the difference in my family as well then.' He said staring off into the difference.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, in our world. My parents me and my sister aren't very close. It's not just my wishing it I suppose though.' Davis trailed off in thought.

'Explain…'

'You know Myotismon? When the first Digidestined where fighting him, he captured everyone in town and put them in the convention centre. Me and my family were caught. Before that we had been a really close knit family. But it just changed everything… Mum and Dad thought it had been a wacky dream we'd all had, and refused to believe it. Me and Jun were adamant that it had happened, eventually it just drove us apart.' Mai was looking at Davis sympathetically. 'Don't look at me like that!' He warned 'It's not that bad, they love us. They just work so hard so we can forget about it.'

'So how do we get back' Mai awkwardly said to change the subject.

'Let me think…' Davis shut his eyes, why couldn't Izzy be here? 'It is a world based on desire.' he eventually said.

'_And that mean?'_

'_Well think about it, what we wish we get.'_

'_But you said it was our darkest desires' Mai spoke accusingly. _

'_But it is! Listen, there cant be just be selfless reasons for returning, you're returning for selfish ones as well.'_

'_What like I'm returning because I want to help you but also because my parents aren't together there, and I like that better?' _

'_Yes. For example I want to go back so I can help the others. But I also want to go back so I can save the others, I want to rescue them. To prove they wasn't all right.'_

'_Right, so how do we do this? You don't just expect me to click my ruby red slippers and ask to go home do you?'_

'_Well not exactly…but wish it. Hard as if it's the only thing in the world you want. Concentrate on it.'_

_She nodded shutting her eyes and reaching out to hold Davis' hands. She gripped them and he shut this own eyes. Both with only one thought running through there minds._

_I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go-_

_With a whoosh they both felt themselves being pulled away, and they were sucked into a gush of wind that felt all most like the water going down a plug. Spiralling in downwards and apart. _

_Spiralling home._

_A/N Please review! I love reviews they make me smile and giggle, and the more reviews the quicker the updates! Any mistakes in this please tell me, in my rush to update I didn't have it beta'd I was scared you would all beat me up!_


	9. The Beginning Of The End

it's a bit graphic this chapter, so you've been warned!

Chapter 9: The Beginning Of The End.

Blinking his eyes wearily Davis looked around. He was in his hospital bed (again) and he had no way of knowing which world in which he currently resided. Looking around the room he noticed a few things were off, mainly the lack of noise. In a hospital as large as this one you would expect that there would be some hustle and bustle. Some sort of noise and life.

But there wasn't. It was dead.

Davis pulled himself out of the bed, yanking out wires and monitors that tethered him to the bed. The feel of the hospital before he even left the room was like when you wake up to early.-and you're the only one around.

You're alone.

Davis had an overwhelming sense of loneliness crash down on him as he stood in his room. There was no doctors. No nurses. No friends. No family.

No one.

It was like being back in the mist or the darkness again, a deep echo of deadness.

Except Davis knew this was real, he didn't know how he just did. Maybe it was the stillness of the air but more likely it was the sense of dread lodged in his stomach as he stepped out of his room.

That's when Davis saw the first body. Lying on it's front, stretched out as if gone down flailing, a mass of blood surrounding it.

Davis had to choke down the bile.

As Davis made his steady progression through the hospital, the amount of dead bodies he saw rose. And with each one, a sense of numbness over took him.

He could no longer feel. He could no longer choke back on the bile. The anger remained. The anger and self justification that someone, that some Digimon would do this. What had all these people done to it?

Surely the two year old boy laid on it's back, eyes open and glassy. Had done no wrong.

This was a massacre.

Most of the white tiles, usually so sterile and clean where bleached blood red. The colour dry in places and still warm and fresh in others.

He was too late.

This was his fault.

'Time' had said that the Digidestined wouldn't be able to do it without him dieing, they would fail. For so many people to be dead it was likely there were no more Digidestined. They had already lost.

How could they have lost? Together they were powerful, they had never failed before. But then he realised. It was them and there own loyalty that killed them. They had been too busy protecting him to save themselves. They had probably fought the battle right at the hospital entrance. Protecting him.

If he had died….

If he hadn't disobeyed time…

No. They weren't dead. Not until he saw their pale and lifeless bodies would he believe it.

Not until then.

He eventually made it out of the building and then what was left of his heart shattered.

They were all there.

Every single one.

Original, new. He even saw a few American ones.

Dead.

Lifeless.

Empty.

T.K was the body closest to him so Davis stumbled towards it trying to ignore the stench of blood, fire and rotting flesh that hung in the air.

He was laid on his back, and from his position Davis could take a guess that he had been one of the first to go. His arms were folded across his chest. His legs together and his Digivice clutched in his right hand. He looked peaceful, almost sleeping. He wondered idly for a moment if Kari had arranged him like that.

He stumbled over to the next body. Tai. His hero. The one person he had looked up to and properly admired for their talent. He was laid face down, above Kari. He had obviously dived on top of his baby sister to protect her, only they both had died. There was no blood though, and he didn't really want to know how they had died, what attack it had been. How much it had hurt.

He repeated the process. Over and Over. Again and Again. Turning over muddy blood stained body's to see who had fallen protecting the hospital.

Protecting him.

In the end Davis just collapsed. A sobbing unmoving heap. They were all dead and Veemon was no where to be found. He was most likely data now, there were no eggs on the ground.

He didn't know how much time passed nor did he care. The sole reason for his return had been destroyed the whole point had been to save everyone and he had failed.

The sky was dark and murky before he eventually looked up in front of him stood the only living person he had yet to see. She seemed to shimmer with the light of a setting sun behind her lighting up her grim features. The fires and destruction that were behind her gave her the shinning aura of his angel.

His saviour.

His…'Mai' Davis croaked. 'There all gone. Everyone's gone. Everything's gone.' He gestured wildly to the bodies. 'It's my fault.' He sobbed raising his knees and placing a tired head upon them.

'No Davis.' She shook her head tears of her own falling slowly mesmerising like the rain after draught.

'It-'

'No Davis. It is not your fault.' She shook with unshed anger pulling on his arms to make him stand.

No Davis thought it isn't. It's _his_ fault. Davis stood and pushed Mai away from him, throwing his head back and glaring at the evening sky.

'TIME' he screamed 'TIME get your ignorant, arrogant ass here right now!' He bellowed. Silence remained. 'I will make you a deal! You were right, okay you were right!' He screamed and then the bodies the smoke and Mai disappeared. The darkness engulfed and there stood the shadow of 'Time' head cocked sideways glancing at Davis with malice.

'So the selfish Motomiya finally understands.' He sneered.

'I do' Davis spoke like a broken man, head down in defeat.

'You have always been selfish, you have always disrespected me and all that I stand for.' He gloated. 'But now you need my help?'

'I need you to let me go back in time, to before the battle so that I can stop this. So I can…' He broke off and angrily wiped his tears with his sleeve. 'Save them.' He whispered remembering their bodies lying cold and still in a bloodied battlefield with the echo of their last battle ringing through the destroyed area.

'Why should I help you? As I have said before matters of your world do not concern me. I am merely a watcher you can not expect me to help that world.'

'Please I'll-' Davis tried before being interrupted.

'You don't understand you never will. Your entire planet are to narrow minded. Do you not understand? Do you need me to explain?' 'Time' said patronisingly. 'You think your world is more important? There are thousands of worlds out there. Do not delude yourself thinking you are the most important. Your world is the most selfish I have ever come across. Consumed by anger, gluttony, pride and I am namely only mentioning what concerns you! Do you not realise? Look at the world! When was the last time you saw a teenager help an old lady across the street? When was the last time you saw neighbours banding together? It used to be. I have lost any sympathy for that world and what it stands for. Your race has lost it's humanity. You are becoming more and more like the animals that inhabit it!' 'Time' ranted, his body was glowing eerily his shadow form rippling with lightning of power. He looked damn right scary, and Davis would've bolted if this wasn't so crucially important.

'Sir, you many be a higher being. A more powerful being. But ultimately you do not have the right to chose who can live and die. You can't let our planet suffer and die because of the greed and selfishness of a few. Please sir-'

'Do not tell me that I don't have the right! You didn't have the right to stay there with that girl. You put your own desires in front of the world. Do not deem to lecture me about things you couldn't dream of understanding.' The voice was menacing like a dogs growl before the bite.

'But I didn't know! I came to make a deal anyway not argue.' Davis insisted bile rising in his throat at what he was about to suggest. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to- but it was time to be selfless. To do this for them.

'I am listening boy.'

'You said, that it was my fault that if I had died they would have won.' It was a morbid statement his next words clutched at his throat not wanting to be said not wanting to say. 'So. If you send me back to the battle, so I can help and save them.' he closed his eyes in pain. 'I'll die.'

Silence filled the dark void after those words a heavy scary silence.

'I agree.' The voice said gleefully. 'The world will return to rights.'

'When will you take me?' Davis rasped his heart leaping in fear.

'During the battle, I think.'

'Can you give me a clue?' Davis was desperate, he needed to know, so he could say goodbye.

'You will know Mr Motomiya when the time is come. You will know what to do.' The voice was almost smiling at him. Davis' face was facing down but in that moment, that second he realised. He was going to die. There was two ways he could do this. He could take it like a coward, and whimper with fear. Or like the Brave man he was. The reason he got that Digiegg.

His head snapped up a grin lighting his features.

He was going to go out fighting- and it was going to be one bloody hell of a battle. He was going out on a BANG.

'Thank you 'Time' for everything.' Davis spoke sincerely. The shadow merely nodded and faded into nothingness leaving Davis a few seconds to ponder his last minutes alive.

A lot of people go through life never really enjoying always waiting to be happy, putting it off and off. Thinking that eventually their time will come and they will have time.

But most people run out of time. They achieve wealth and posh houses. But not what matters. Not what is really important; happiness, friendship, love, achievements.

And he so had.

He _had_ lived,

He _had_ had friends,

He _had loved.,_

_He was happy. He always had been. _

_And this finally battle was going to be the greatest moment of his life, the last moment for Davis Motomiya to shine like the star he was. _

_And he was going to shine so hard 'Time' would be squinting. This was it. _

_The end of Davis Motomiya was about to begin. The last chapter about to close. _

_But Davis Motomiya was happier and freer than he had ever been before. Watch out world, the hero is about to arise out of old ashes. _

_A/N Hope you enjoyed that. It's been a long wait I know sorry, I really am. But with exams and holidays… sorry!_

_Review please how do you think this will end? How do you want it to end? There are two chapters left at most so get reviewing- sorry for it being short and late!_


	10. Atrumvotomon, who is he?

Chapter 10

Davis landed back in the hospital with a noticeable thud. Glancing around he could feel happiness dancing the conga inside him. From one look around the hospital he could tell that everything was normal again. The noise of clattering footsteps flooded through the open door, along with the smell of antiseptic and disinfectant. It stung his eyes at the sheer power of it, but he grinned despite that.

Anything was better than the smell of blood. Even Jun's sweaty feet.

He stormed out of the room, this time the Digidestined were going to win! He raced through the building trying to find where the digidestined could be. Did they even know about the impending attack? About the lives that could be lost?

His feet smacked against the hard floor 'Thwack Thwack'. It boomed in his head along with the pounding blood. He ran so fast he saw little dancing spots, gripping the old goggles Tai had once given him in his pocket and the thought of the looming death of his friends kept him going in spite of the burning tearing feeling in his chest (where the wound was).

He was soon out of the hospital in the open space were only an hour ago he had seen death and destruction of his friends. Now it was full of people and buildings.

Davis dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his digivice, clutching it like a lifeline. He didn't have that long. He pointed it forward seeing the dots of light from the others he set of running again, this time no one was going to die.

Tai- Izzy's house.

'So, what is this all about then?' Tai asked drumming his fingers along his legs, typical Izzy ringing him to demand him over then take his sweet time explaining _why_.

'Give me a second Tai.' Izzy answered eyes glued to his computer screen. Tai wined and threw himself onto the bed pouting in annoyance. 'Stop acting like a child Tai' Izzy said without looking away from his computer screen. 'Ok' said Izzy swinging away from his computer and clapping his hands together.

'Your finally going to tell me what you called me over at nine in the morning for?' Tai said grumpily.

'For gods sake Tai, grow up.' Izzy pulled out his phone and started tapping the buttons in a matter of seconds he put it down. 'I've told the others to come here now, it's important.'

'Aren't you going to tell me?'

'I suppose I could give you an overview.' Izzy rubbed his eyes blearily. 'I got a message from Genni, there is a new evil that has risen in the Digital World and he is on his way here.'

'We can take him.' Tai said confidently his smug look only wavering when Izzy shook his head.

'He's called Atrumvotumon he is much stronger than anything we have ever tackled. Think how hard it was to take down Diaboromon and that was when we had the whole team together!' Izzy explained. 'I mean without Davis there is no imperialdramon and think of the odds Tai!' Tai looked glumly at the ceiling.

'What did Genni say about him, whats the back-story Izzy?'

'Atrumvotumon used to be Votumon. Votumon was a powerful good digimon who could travel through the real world and the digital world granting peoples wishes and desires. But imagine that Tai, being able to grant thousands of wishes and never be able to grant your own? Eventually Votumon got sick of humans and all their selfish wishes and desires. In truth he turned evil very much like a fallen angel but he was trapped by the four guardians of the Digital world but he's been feeding on humans in the digital world dark wishes. And now, he's escaped.'

'Absolutely smashing, just what I need.' Tai growled massaging the bridge of his nose. The door to Izzy's house burst open and the Digidestined of Obidia burst in, all carrying oddly shaped rucksacks on their backs.

'What's going on!' Yolei yelled loudly causing the nearest Digidestined to wince.

'Yeah Izzy, I was in the middle of researching for my medical theory's paper.' Joe said reproachfully, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he spoke.

'I was on my way to the hospital' Kari frowned as she spoke, understanding the importance of this meeting.

'Will someone let me out of this bag!' A voice shouted from Kari's bulging bag, and then all at once the chatter of voices rose to an indistinguishable din that echoed through the room.

'SHUT UP' yelled Tai and at once the voices of everyone, human and Digimon alike stopped. 'You know Izzy wouldn't have called us here without an important reason! When has Izzy ever acted without just cause?' Everyone in the room had the decency to look ashamed, it seemed Tai still had the authority of a leader, and he knew it. In fact, he used it to his advantage. 'Now keep your mouths shut while Izzy explains. He shot a look at Izzy to encourage him to start talking.

'So I've called you all here because we have a new threat to the peace of our own world…' Izzy went on to explain the new threat and the others (as promised ) kept silent. Of course as soon as Izzy finished the questions began to flood in as everyone began to talk at once.

'Why is he attacking now' Matt's voice echoed

'What about Davis?' Ken asked.

'What are our chances?' Cody asked politely.

'Just what I needed, he had to plan this big end of the world thing on my pamper day' Yolei fumed.

'Guy's!' Tai roared and again everyone shut up and looked in reverence to their leader, the one they knew could pull them through this.

Except Tai really didn't want to be a leader today, he didn't have any answers or any way of knowing what was happening. It wasn't like battles they had had before where they had worked up to the battle, this one they were thrown straight into the deep end, and foolish sayings aside it really was sink or swim. It wasn't just that though, Tai was used to being a leader, he was used to hard decisions and questions. He was used to being in control and knowing that any of his decisions could lead to anyone of their deaths. But what he wasn't used to was the absence of another leader, a leader who would also make the same hard decisions making it easier to see that his own decisions were correct. It was hard without Davis.

As Tai observed the room and looked upon the anxious faces staring at him, the hole of Davis' absence was like a hole in his innards, they all needed Davis.

'Okay' Tai gulped. 'Obviously, our first priority is Davis. He can't really protect himself can he?' He needed reassurance but they gave him nothing, he coughed and continued. 'I reckon we need to head Atrumvotomon off.'

'How do we know where he is?' Matt asked.

'We can use my laptop.' Izzy said picking it up of the floor

'The trusty laptop' smirked Matt, Izzy sent Matt a glare and clutched his laptop to his body. 'Woah, I love your laptop, don't worry.' Matt said holding his arms up in defence.

'Getting back on track…' Tai trailed off staring at the door, shocked. Everyone turned to look at the door. There in the doorway, with the sun from the window shinning behind him. Their saviour.

Stood in the door, slightly out of breath, face ashen, clutching his stomach but wearing the largest cheeky grin stood Davis.

'Davis!' Kari yelled standing up to run over to him. Everyone crowded round Davis, clapping him on the back. Smiling. Except Tai. Tai liked to think he knew Davis quite well, and Tai knew for Davis to have run all the way here, when he had no reason to- he must know something. Tai observed Davis' face curiously underneath the bright smile something lurked, fear. Fear at what precisely? And with every hug he received he clutched the person tighter than needed. It could be because he had nearly died weeks before, and had only just awoke. Or It was something else, something worse.

Kari's POV

Davis hugged everyone before moving across the room to stand in front of the still frozen Tai. Davis stuck out his hand to Tai. But Tai (who was never the hugging type) pulled him into a what they would love to think 'manly' hug. But really, I'm sure eye's filled up. Kari saw but couldn't hear Davis whisper into Tai's ear. Tai instantly stiffened and his fingers dug into Davis' back turning white. The boy's released each other and went to join the others in the cramped room. None of the others had noticed it but Kari couldn't help but wonder what it had been about. Tai stepped forward and began to talk, the words he spoke oozed confidence and Kari couldn't help but grin- despite the grim situation- at having her brother and leader back.

'We need to fight this away from the public, we can't have another disaster like Diaboromon. We need to do this without causing fear.' Kari watched as Tai glanced at Davis quickly, as though checking he was still there. There was a crinkle in Tai's brow as he next addressed the group. 'Whoever hasn't already got their Digimon need to use Izzy's computer. Izzy?' Tai questioned.

'Yes Tai, I've set up the portal and we'll send them through in a bit it's a little bit crowded in here.' Izzy said scrutinising the room in which they were sandwiched. The others who already had their Digimon left the room and the others stepped forward eagerly waiting for their friends to arrive.

One by one the Digimon arrived through the portal flying through the air it seemed to their partners arms. I already had Gatomon in my backpack, well actually now she was in the other room. I should have left the room, like Tai had said but I didn't dare. I was scared, scared that if I left the room Davis would disappear. I had spent weeks thinking he was going to die. We all thought he was going to die, especially after him heart stopped when T.K was with him. He woke up for a while then as wel.. Made no sense, apparently he was groggy because of all the medication. We got our hopes up but he slipped really suddenly back into a coma. We all thought he was going to die. Nobody would admit it, but we all knew it was only a matter of time. Now he was here, all of a sudden. It seemed almost too good to be true. Demiveemon was one of the last Digimon out of the portal. He flew through the air like a bird and landed in Davis' open arms.

'Davish!' He cried clinging to Davis. 'I've missed you so much!' Davis' eyes watered as he held Demiveemon even closer, he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 'Will you get me some Icecream Davish?'

'So that's why you missed me.' Davis laughed his now open eyes glittering with tears.

'No Davish, but I'm really hungry!' Demiveemon rubbed his tummy to emphasise his point.

'Okay little buddy. Whatever you want.' Davis smiled at Demiveemon.

'I did miss you Davish though. Things are really bad without you.' Demiveemon said sincerely and Davis choked looking down and trying to mask his tears.

'I missed you too buddy. Trust me a world without you, is a world I would hate to live in.' Kari turned around then letting the partners have their moment. Kari headed into the other room where T.K was. The whole atmosphere around the place had a sense of doom and with a fight just around the corner she needed him. Like she always did.

'T.K' Kari whispered beckoning for him to step onto the balcony. He followed her stepping onto the concrete only a few seconds after her.

'What's wrong?' He asked worriedly searching her face his own blue eye's full of what she felt.

'I'm really scared T.K.' She addmited looking out to the beautiful views that shinned in the afternoon sun.

'I know, so am I. I think everyone is' He said brushing a strand of hair of her face.

'I just...I don't know I have a really bad feeling.' Kari said softly refusing to look at T.K. 'I'm scared we're not all going to make it this time.'

'Look at me Kari, please.' T.K said urgently, reluctantly she turned to face him. His determined eye's boring into her. 'Nothing will happen to you, I wont let it Kari.'

'It's not me I'm worried about.' Kari said tears building up in her eye's.

'I can't promise you they will all be Okay Kari, I can't. But we have the best Digimon protecting us ever.'

'But look at what happened at school, Davis.' She broke off tears filling her eyes.

'He's fine Kari, he's here.'

'That's not what I meant T.K. Look how hurt he was, from somthing that had nothing to do with Digimon. I never realised how many dangers there was, and I don't want to lose anyone.'

'Come here Kari.' T.K said opening his arms and enveloping her in them resting his chin on the top of her head. 'Everyone will do their best, and everything's going to work out.'

'You have to say that.' Kari sobbed. 'You've got the crest of hope. You have to believe.'

'Kari, look into that room.' T.K turned her towards the clear french doors. Inside the Digidestined and Digimon were talking, planning and laughing. 'You can't look into that room and not believe.' He paused watching Izzy shout at Tai for touching his laptop. 'You are the Digidestined of light. Look in there, Kari, just look.' She did, she observed her friends and allies- the people she had know since she was a young girl, people she had grown up with and shared spectacular experiences with. The people who had saved the world over and over. 'They are good. Your light is fed by theirs, like my hope is. They are the strongest people in the world.' T.K whispered.

'Thankyou T.K.' Kari whispered back turning around to peck him on the lips. 'I just needed reminding.'

'So your not scared?'

'Of course I'm scared, I'm terrified. But I realise that we are the best- no the only people for the job. We are going to succeed, because we have no choice' Kari's jaw was set, her eyes still red had a determined edge.

'We never really had much choice when it came to saving the world. It was destined to us. It's our destiny.' He smiled at his own words 'However corny that may sound.'

'I love you'

'I love you too.' T.K kissed her again, the terror and love interweaved as they kissed. It might not be their last kiss ever, but just in case it was, just in case they never got a moment like this again they were going to make the most of it. They clutched each other like they were drowning, it was desperate it was heart breaking. Neither one dared let go to each other fearing the worst. They stayed there on the balcony, in the sunlight surrounded by their beautiful city just holding each other before the world could fall apart.

Tai's Pov.

'Eurgh! Can't he just put her down!' Tai fumed looking out of the window to observe his younger sister's passionate kiss. 'It's just plain wrong.' He moaned.

'Aww Tai. Can't you see the romance?' Mimi giggled looking out of the window too. 'It's so cute. Why don't I have a boyfriend?' She pouted.

'Because you're annoying' Tai signed looking down at his pink haired girly friend.

'Hmpff, we could also say the same to why you don't have a girlfriend' She fummed flicking her pink hair.

'I don't want a girlfriend.' He explained slowly as if talking to a small child. 'I'm playing the field.' He gave a smug grin and ran his fingers through his hair interrupted by Mimi's laugh. 'What's so funny?' He accused frowning at her.

'Oh my god.' She wheezed. 'You are so in love with yourself.'

'Am not.'

'Are too!'

'Matt!' Tai called, his blond friend walked over to him. 'Am I in love with myself?'

'Yes.' Smirked Matt as Tai scowled darkly at him. Mimi burst into laughter again followed by Matt. Tai crossed him arms in annoyance.

'You look like a girl when you do that.' Sora observed as she walked over to the group and linked arms with Matt. A move that on a normal day would cause the green monster to erupt out of Tai's chest. But Tai couldn't be jealous, not now. They all needed their comfort, he only had to look at his sister and the slime ball.

'He's in a bad mood because of his sister and T.K.' Mimi giggled again at the window were they were still kissing.

'Do you hate my brother then?' Matt laughed.

'He's corrupting my sister.'

'Nah, they're corrupting each other.' Matt smiled.

'You've got to let her grow up sooner or later.' Said Sora softly.

'I know, but it's just like the old day's isn't it. Where I protect her. And people who get stuck in pyramids...'

'Oi! Don't get me mad!' Sora Jokingly warned. Tai rolled his eye's at her.

'It's so sweet isn't it though Sora?' Mimi asked.

'Yeah...' Sora smiled

'Stop it you two you look like peeping Tom's.' Said Matt.

'How do you feel, about the battle?' Mimi asked. Their was a pause while everyone looked at each other.

'I'm just scared, you know? This battle seems so huge and I just feel unprepared.' Admitted Tai glancing at Davis.

'I don't know Mimi. I feel scared, excited but most of all, anxious. I want this over.' Matt confessed.

'I'm more scared for everyone else' Sora bit her lip. 'This is so different from anything we have ever done before.'

'It's lucky Davis is back isn't it?' questioned Matt.

'More of a miracle' Tai muttered glancing again at Davis.

'What's going on?' Sora narrowed her eye's at Tai.

'I can't tell you. I really can't' He continued seeing the others furious looks. 'It's just something he said...'

'You're worried about him aren't you?' Mimi blurted out.

'It just think it's strange that he knew what was going on without anyone telling him, there's something more going on here.' Tai sighed shrugging his shoulders heavily.

'I suppose.' Matt said slowly, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. Sora grabbed Matt's hand and clutched it, holding on before the world fell apart. Before anyone else could question Davis, Izzy interrupted.

'Everyone, Atrumvotomon is here, we need to go!' Izzy's shout alerted everyone and in a matter of minutes everyone was crowded round Izzy.

It was time for the final battle to begin.

A/N I am so sorry for the VERY long delay. First there was exams, then writers block, then holidays and last of all my laptop died (again)

I am very sorry, this chapter was supposed to involve the battle but I got carried away with everyones relationships and such. Battle will be next chapter now. Sorry again!

If you can take the time, please review :):)


End file.
